We Could Have
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: A chance at a new life comes with consequences...A Pheobe & Cole fic.Chapter 35 Epilogue now up. My first finished fic. yay me! Please read
1. Where Am I?

This is my first story so feel free to criticize. I'm not sure how long this story will be. It depends on if I get any reviews.  
  
This story takes place during the sixth season.  
  
"I'm not giving up. I'm not going away."  
These words rang in Pheobe's ears as she woke up from yet another dream. She had been having dreams about Cole since they had vanquished him about a year ago. They ranged from the good memories they had, like the first day she met him when she knew that this man was her soul mate, her one true love to the bad ones like when he had committed the ultimate betrayal by killing a witch in front of her. She later found out it was a spell that had forced him to do this grievance act of violence, but the witch had still lost her life because of him.  
Her latest dream had been when she and her sisters had been turned into warlocks. Cole had helped them return to normal, but she had refused to stay with him saying that the temptation of evil was too strong. Pheobe got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She could never go back to sleep after having dreams about him. The pain was too much to bear. She knew if she went to sleep that she would probably have another one and she couldn't handle more than one per night.  
When she was in the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator, she didn't notice that while her back was turned, a woman appeared. She was beautiful with dark hair and icy, blue eyes. When Pheobe turned around, she spilled the contents of her cup, which happened to be tea. The woman didn't scare her. It was just that she didn't expect to see someone else in the room at three in the morning. She looked at the woman and for some reason she didn't fear her. There was something familiar about her. She didn't feel hate coming from the woman. She only sensed pain and loss.  
"Why are you here?" she said in a strong, firm voice.  
"I have been sent to you, Pheobe," the woman said holding out her hand for Pheobe to take.  
"What? Why?" Pheobe asked. There was an awkward silence and then a force beyond Pheobe's control made her put her hand over the other woman's. As she did this, both she and the other woman disappeared. A few seconds later they were standing on the beach. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore.  
"Where are we?" Pheobe asked in an uncomfortably calm manner.  
"We are in What If," the woman answered.  
"What is that?" Pheobe asked.  
"A place where people come to see an alternate version of their lives," the woman started. "Everyone, demons, witches, mortals, everyone has once wondered that if they had done something different or said something different, would the outcome have changed? Well this is where you come to find out," the woman explained.  
"But I didn't ask to be brought here. Why me?" Pheobe asked.  
"You tell me," the woman said. "What does your heart ask every day?" the woman asked.  
"If Cole could have been saved and became human if we had helped him instead of condemning him and letting him be driven mad by his powers forcing us to vanquish him," Pheobe said, her eyes full of tears. "Here you are," the woman said. On cue, the scenery around them changed and then the woman was nowhere to be seen.  
"Wait, how will I get home?" Pheobe asked, but the woman was already gone. Pheobe was now sitting in an S.U.V. right in front of the Halliwell Manor, a house that generations of Halliwell's have lived and fought in. Two other sport utility vehicles were in the driveway so she got out and left her car where it was and she walked up the stairs to the house that she has lived in her entire life. She got up the courage and turned the doorknob. She opened and shut the door as quietly as possible. She had no idea of what this life was like. Cole could have lured her back to the Underworld and she could be his queen in this life for all she knew.  
"Pheobe, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Piper, Pheobe thought. If Piper was there then that meant the house still belonged to the Charmed Ones. "We're in the dining room and someone is about to eat the last roll if you don't," Piper said laughing.  
"I was not." Pheobe had to hold on to the table when she heard this.  
"Prue," Pheobe whispered. Her big sister had returned. This life seemed all right so far.  
"I'm coming," Pheobe replied after a long period of silence. She walked into the living room and saw familiar faces. Piper, Leo, Prue, and Cole were sitting around the table. Empty spots were scattered around the table. Two highchairs were moved close to the table and a little boy that Pheobe assumed was Wyatt ran in and sat beside Leo. Cole saw Pheobe come in and stood up and walked over to her.  
"Hey, honey," he said as he kissed her. He hugged her gently, then pulled out a chair for her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be near him. He brought a sense of protection with him as well as so many other things. When she sat down, she noticed that he had sat her down right beside a little girl, about a year or so old, sitting in her highchair. She giggled as she saw Pheobe.  
"Wyatt, eat your food," Piper told the little boy. "But it's yucky," he told her while making a funny face.  
"It's healthy," Piper explained. Pheobe laughed as she saw him make that face. This was definitely Wyatt although he was older. He was about four in this life, but in hers, he was only a little older than a year. Pheobe looked at the little boy on the other side of Piper in his highchair. He looked older than the child sitting beside Pheobe. His hair was darker than Wyatt's and he had Piper's eyes. In her time, Piper was pregnant. Could this be the same child? In the middle of her thoughts, she saw orbs flying and then a pacifier appeared in the baby boy's mouth. Immediately, the girl to Pheobe's right started crying.  
"Chris," Piper scolded the child. She took the pacifier and walked into the kitchen. Cole picked up the baby girl, but she continued to cry.  
"Prudence, it's all right," he kept saying to her. She was looking at Pheobe. Cole saw that the baby wanted Pheobe.  
"All right, I'm not helping. I guess mom beats dad," Cole said.  
"Here, baby. Do you want mommy?" he asked as he put the baby in Pheobe's arms. Pheobe looked at this little girl in her arms realizing that she was her daughter. She had piercing blue eyes and golden brown ringlets for hair, Pheobe's natural color. She had a few teeth coming in. She didn't want to let on that she didn't belong there, so she let her maternal instincts take over, and the little girl started to calm down. Pheobe stood up and gently rocked her back and forth.  
"Benjamin," Prue yelled.  
"Come eat. Your food is getting cold," Prue told him.  
"Okay, I'm coming, aunt Prue," the voice said mispronouncing her name. The sound of footsteps were heard and then a little boy walked in.  
"Mommy," the boy cried as he ran to Pheobe and put his arms around her waist. He seemed like it had been forever since he saw his mother.  
"Hey, baby," Pheobe said, hoping that this was something she would normally say. She had just found out that she had two children. They were beautiful. They both had Cole's eyes. Benjamin's hair looked exactly like Cole's. He looked just like his father. He was about three years old, so he was younger than Wyatt. The child let go of her and took his place at the table between Cole and Pheobe. After Prudence stopped crying, Pheobe put her back in the highchair, and then she sat back down. While they were eating, Prue talked about work, and Wyatt and Benjamin talked about their day.  
"Daddy took us to the park and I had three ice-creams," Benjamin told Phoebe holding up three fingers to show how much he had.  
"Benjamin," Cole said.  
"Oh, sorry daddy. I forgot," Benjamin said and then put his hand over his mouth. Cole chuckled, cleared his throat, and then tried to change the subject.  
"It's okay," Pheobe said laughing. Cole started talking about how his day had been. Pheobe had learned a lot about her family so far. Prue owns her own company, Piper still owns P3, and Cole is now a suave, important lawyer at Jackson, Turner & Hall. Pheobe was proud of her family, but something was wrong. Where was Paige?  
While Cole was talking, a cry was heard over the baby monitor that sat on an end table in the hall. Cole stopped mid-sentence.  
"Potter's awake," he said as he stood up.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing. Tell me if it's boring or not interesting and I'll try to add more action 


	2. Something's Not Right

"I'll get him," Pheobe said standing up eagerly. This was another one of her children. She could tell. She kissed Cole on his cheek and then made her way up the stairs. She followed the baby's cry since she didn't know where he was. As she walked, she noticed that the house has been built on.  
Three rooms were added. She peeked in and saw that they were the children's rooms. One was Melinda's. It was lavender and was decorated fully for a toddler. It looked like Pheobe had decorated it for her baby. Fairies were all over the room. Dolls sat in a bay window and a handmade dollhouse was in the corner. The room right beside it was a little bigger. Benjamin's name was above his bed. One half of the room was full of stuffed animals, Batman, and Spider-Man. It looked like Benjamin was growing out of his toddler stage. The other half looked like it was being cleared out probably for Potter. The room was a sage color with blue everywhere.  
Across the hall was the third room. Half of the room had Spider-Man, Batman, and all other super-heroes on the wall while the other side had stuffed animals and baby toys. The room was a baby blue color filled with jungle animals. Pheobe turned off the light in the third room and walked to find the crying infant. She found the baby in her and Cole's room, the same room that she's had for years. It looked the same as always except for the changing table, rocking chair, and bassinet. She made her way to the bassinet and found the baby fussing inside. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. The infant looked newborn. He was only about a week old at the most.  
"Where had she been today, hopefully not at work? Why would she leave her newborn son this early in his life? What kind of parent was she?" she thought. Pheobe rocked the baby gently and just stared at him. He also had Cole's beautiful eyes like their other children, and his hair color. Phoebe stood up as the baby's crying ceased. She walked around the room looking at pictures. A wedding photo of her and Cole sat on the dresser. It was a different picture than the wedding she remembered. They had probably gotten remarried after he had become fully human.  
A stack of pictures sat on the night-stand beside the bed next to a photo-album. Pheobe laid the baby back in his bassinet and picked the pictures up. She could tell that Prue had been the one to take them. They were only from a day or so ago. They had been taken here at the manor. They were of the children playing and everyone having a good time. It looked like a party for the newest member of the family. There were tons of pictures of Potter. There was one that showed Phoebe and Cole standing in the doorway. Phoebe was holding the baby, who was wrapped up in a blue blanket lined in silk which had his name on it. Prue had gotten one of Piper and Leo kissing in the kitchen as Piper was making dinner. There was also a picture of her and Cole sitting on the couch together. Pheobe was lying in his lap and he bent down to kiss her. A picture of all five children together sat on the dresser waiting to be framed. They seemed so happy. Pheobe picked up the photo-album. As she opened it, she saw a picture that used to be Piper, Paige, and herself. Now it had only her and Piper. A piece of the picture had been ripped out. As she looked further into the book, she noticed that all of the pictures that had Paige in them were torn out.  
"What is going on?" Phoebe whispered.  
Her thoughts were cut short when the baby started crying again, only this time it was louder and more of a scream than a cry. She put the album on the bed and picked up the baby. He screamed even louder, now. By the time Pheobe saw what her son did, it was too late. She had already been hit. As she fell, she tried to protect the baby in her half-conscious state.  
Hearing the noise, Cole, Prue, and Piper came running while Leo protected the children. They ran in as the demon moved closer to Pheobe and the baby. She lay unconscious on the ground. Potter was under her arms still screaming. Piper threw her hands up and the demon exploded into flames and disappeared as Cole and Prue ran to Pheobe and Potter. Cole picked up the baby, who was fine, and tried to wake his wife with no luck.  
"Leo," Prue cried. He came running in and began to heal her. He put his hands over her head and a golden glow engulfed his hands. Pheobe gasped as she opened her eyes.  
"The baby," she screamed sitting straight up.  
"is fine," Cole finished showing her the baby boy. He helped her up and handed the baby to her. Benjamin and Wyatt both came running in the room.  
"What happened?" Benjamin asked out of breath. "Uncle Leo told us to stay downstairs and din he wan upstairs," Benjamin said genuinely worried.  
"Yeah," Wyatt interrupted. "We heard a noise and then daddy ran upstairs," the boy said, his words pronounced better than his cousin.  
"Everything is fine, boys," Pheobe said walking over to them.  
"But we heard something," Benjamin continued.  
"Was it a demon?" Wyatt asked. Pheobe was stunned by this question.  
"Yeah, sweetie, it was," Piper told him.  
"Piper," Pheobe said.  
"What? It's not like they don't know about demons," Piper said.  
"Did he hurt you?" Wyatt asked his mother.  
"No, he hurt aunt Pheobe," Piper told him trying to be calm for him.  
"What?" Benjamin asked, his face turning pale. He ran to Pheobe.  
"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Yes, baby, I'm fine," Pheobe told the little boy, his blue eyes looking straight into hers. Pheobe handed Potter to Cole and picked up her son trying to comfort him. He was extremely sensitive, which meant that he probably had Pheobe's empathic powers.  
Benjamin jumped down a few minutes later, apparently feeling better. Cole walked over to Pheobe and handed Potter back to her. He was starting to fall asleep. He kissed Phoebe and then turned toward Benjamin.  
"Ben, come help me downstairs with the little ones. I'll give you a piggyback ride," he bribed the child.  
"Yay," cheered the child as Cole bent down to let Benjamin on his shoulders.  
"What about me?" Wyatt asked jumping up and down. Cole thought he could put both boys in his shoulders as long as he held onto them tight. Once he was standing with both boys hoisted up on his broad shoulders, he walked over to the bed, where Pheobe was now sitting. The boys laughed as he walked around.  
"You need to lie down and get some rest. I'll come and check on you in a few minutes," Cole said. She reached up and kissed him since he couldn't bend down, and then he started out of the room.  
"We're gonna go look in the Book of Shadows," Prue said as she motioned for Piper and Leo to follow her.  
"Here, I'll take Potter," Piper said holding her arms out.  
"No. It's okay. He's fine," Pheobe said.  
"Really because it's all right. I'll take him. I don't mind," Piper urged.  
"No, really, it's okay. I can take care of my own son," Pheobe retorted.  
"Well, you've never been alone with him this long," Leo said.  
"What do you mean?" Pheobe asked.  
"You don't remember?" Prue asked.  
"No, what are you talking about?" she asked again.  
"You had a premonition, when he was born, that he would die in your care, and that you couldn't stop it," Piper said.  
"Oh," Pheobe said, clearly shocked.  
"We've tried to help you get over your fear, but you were too afraid to be alone with him, afraid that your premonition would become reality," Leo put in.  
"I'm glad that you're over your fear," Piper said. "Potter needs  
you."  
"We'll be in the attic if you need us," Prue said.  
Cole walked to the conservatory, the boys still on his shoulders, and saw the little ones, Melinda and Chris, in the playpen. They were playing hide-and-go-seek. Melinda put her hands over her eyes and Chris would orb out whenever she was about to pull her hands away, so she couldn't see him when she opened her eyes. Cole laughed seeing this as he got on his knees to let Wyatt and Benjamin down. The boys immediately ran to the television.  
"Boys, move back a little. You're gonna hurt your eyes," he explained picking up Melinda. The boys grumbled as they scooted backward. As soon as Cole picked up Melinda, Chris started to cry, so Cole picked him up, too. He could tell that the children were still hungry. They only ate a small portion before dinner was interrupted.  
"Ben, Wyatt, will you help me clean the table?" he asked. "We can get fast-food if help," Cole pleaded still holding the toddlers.  
"Okay, daddy. Come on Wyatt," Benjamin said standing up and pulling on his cousin's arm. The boys ran to the dining room as Cole followed still holding the little ones. He put them in their highchairs with a snack and then started cleaning.  
"Wyatt, no magic for personal gain, remember," Cole told the boy as he used magic to orb the plates to the kitchen.  
"All right," Wyatt grumbled as he picked up the plates by hand and started into the kitchen.  
"What good is magic if I can't use it," Wyatt said quietly as he walked into the kitchen. Benjamin smiled. He was glad that Wyatt wasn't allowed to use his powers. Benjamin took after his mother, so he had passive powers - premonitions and empathy. He had recently developed levitation, but that came with the speech about how he couldn't use it unless it was an absolute emergency, so it made him feel better to know that his cousin couldn't use his powers either. Cole took the rest of the dishes into the kitchen and started to run water in the sink, so he could wash the dishes. Benjamin and Wyatt were cleaning up the food that had been thrown by the little ones during dinner.  
"Daddy," Benjamin screamed. Cole ran in and saw a demon holding a fireball aimed straight at Ben. 


	3. demonic

"Levitate Ben," Cole yelled as he hurled himself at the demon. The demon threw the fireball. It passed the spot where Benjamin had been standing and hit a picture on the wall which fell to the ground, ruined by the flames.  
"Ben, go get your aunts," Cole yelled trying to hold the demon down. Benjamin ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Cole didn't tell Ben to get Pheobe because she had just been attacked and he didn't want to put her under any more stress.  
"Wyatt, orb the babies and you upstairs,"he ordered his nephew. Wyatt held both of the toddlers hands and then all three of them dissolved into millions of brioght, blue orbs. At least the kids were safe now. Piper, Pheobe, and Prue came running down the stairs. Pheobe delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon to get him away from Cole, so that Piper could blow him up without risking blowing up Cole as well. It worked and the demon flew across the room hitting the wall. Piper threw her hands up and the demon exploded. Knowing that the danger was over for the moment they all ran to check on the children.  
They found the children in Pheobe and Cole's room. Potter was in his bassinet crying, so Cole picked him up. Wyatt and Benjamin were sitting on the bed, both holding their younger siblings, who were crying. Pheobe and Piper both picked up their scared little ones.  
"Was someone in here?" Pheobe asked the boys as she tried to calm down Melinda. Both boys had tears in their eyes.  
"Yeah," Benjamin said sniffling.  
"Are you okay," she asked as she checked both of them over to make sure that they weren't hurt.  
"I tried to levitate," Benjamin began.  
"And then a blue ball came shooting out of his hand anf it hit the bad demon. Then he went poof," Wyatt said making an exploding noise. "It was better than Spider-Man," he said enthusiastically.  
"What?" Cole asked, concerned. Cole hadn't thought that he could pass on his demonic genes to his children since his demonic half had been vanquished. There was a long period of silence. Benjamin saw the concerned looks on the adults.  
"What?" Benjamin asked starting to cry again.  
"Nothing, baby. Everything is okay," she assured him as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"Why don't you and Wyatt go play in your rooms, okay," Pheobe said.  
"All right," he said wiping his tears with his sleeve. Both of the boys ran out of the room. Wyatt was telling Benjamin how cool the incident before had been.  
"I'm gonna go lay Melinda down and for a nap and then we need to talk about this," Pheobe said.  
"Prue can you take Potter for a few minutes,"Pheobe asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Prue said picking up the sweet infant.  
"Thanks," Phoebe said walking out of the room.  
She paused for a moment and stared at Cole, who was looking down at the floor. She, then turned around and proceeded to take the toodler to her room. Pheobe had been wanting to explore and find out why Paige was missing and how Prue could be here, but she had to keep up pretenses so she focused on the matter at hand first.  
When Pheobe returned only Cole was in the room. she closed the door and walked over to him. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.  
"What are we gonna do?" Pheobe asked Cole didn't say a thing.  
'This is all my fault,' Cole thought. he had passed this horrible thing onto his children. He didn't want his children to go through this. It would be too hard on them. Cole had had a hard enough time trying to control his demonic powers and keep them from overpowering him, but how would the children be able to. They already had witch powers to control, but now they would have to deal with demonic powers. There is no way that they could deal with both powers, learneing to supress their demonic halves would take too much energy.  
"We have to strip their powers, all three of them now, before it consumes them. I don't want them to go through what I went through," Cole said. Cole looked up and she could see tears in his eyes. Pheobe sat down beside him.  
"Cole. look at me," Phoebe said. Cole turned his head to face her .  
"This is not your fault," she told him. He just kept looking at her not saying a word. She knew how guilty he felt. She kissed his forehead.  
"I mean it," she said. She kissed him deeply hoping that he would respond. She wanted to get him out of feeling guilty. He did. He kissed her back passionately. Pheobe remembered how good his kisses were. She hadn't kissed him like this in so long. He pulled her closer to him. So close that Pheobe could feel every inhale and exhale. They fell back onto the bed and made love.  
Cole woke up the next moring alone in the bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven. He got up, got in the shower, and got dressed. He had forgotten about what had happened the day before for a minute. He only remembered being with Phoebe last night. Now he remembered. He sat down on the bed and thought about what they were gonna do.  
Pheobe came into the room holding Potter, asleep, wrapped in his blue baby blanket that had the triquetra on it. Pheobe closed the door and sat beside Cole.  
"Good morning,baby," she said giving him a kiss on the lips.  
"Goodmorning," he replied in a not-so-excited tone.  
"Listen Cole, I know that this makes things more complicated, but think of the alternative. If we had known this before we had children, do you think you would have still wanted to have children?" Pheobe asked him.  
"No," he simply said.  
"Look at your son. If we had known this earlier he would have never had a chance to be in this world or do all the good that he is going to do," Pheobe said putting the sleeping baby into Cole's arms.  
"We'll find a way to fix this. We'll look for spells or potions tht can strip only their demonic powers. They need their witch powers though. We can't leave them vulnerable," Pheobe explained. 


	4. detox

Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep it up. On with the story  
  
Detox  
  
The next morning  
  
"I think we've come up with the solution," Prue said running into the kitchen where Pheobe sat at the table feeding Potter a bottle, Melinda and Chris, both in their highchairs making a mess with their breakfast and Wyatt and Benjamin eating cereal at the table.  
"What did you find?" Pheobe asked standing up still feeding the baby.  
  
"Well, I mixed the Belthazar vanquishing potion with a couple of others and I think this might work," Prue said.  
  
Piper and Prue had been working on this all night trying to help Pheobe. Cole was still in their bedroom. He hadn't come out yet this morning and Pheobe was really worried about him.  
"Wait, the Belthazar potion, doesn't that need flesh to work?" Pheobe asked, a little bit nervous.  
  
"Yeah,it does. That's the only problem right now," Prue told her. "Piper is in the attic trying to figure out another way to do it, but so far it's the only way."  
  
Pheobe pulled Prue's arm and forced her into the other room , so that Benjamin couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'm not gonna cut a piece of flesh from my children. I can't do that, Prue, especially from Potter," Pheobe told her gesturing to the baby in her hand.  
  
"I know, but it's the only way. We'll have Leo there to heal them after we do it," Prue said reassuring her baby sister.  
  
"But if they are part demon than Leo can't heal them," Pheobe said.  
  
"But he can heal part of them and when they drink the potion he'll heal the rest of them," Prue told her.  
  
"You've really thought this through," Pheobe said allowing herself to smile slightly.  
  
"Only the best for my niece and nephews," Prue said taking the baby from Pheobe.  
  
"Okay, let's do it. I'll go tell Cole. We need to get this done today, Ben has school tomorrow," Pheobe said going up the stairs. "Can you keep an eye on the kids in the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah, I'll even clean up their mess," Prue said going back into the kitchen making funny faces at Potter.  
  
"Thanks," Pheobe called out to her.  
  
"I guess finding out what happened to Paige and Prue is going to have to wait," Pheobe whispered making her way up to her bedroom. She walked in and saw him getting dressed.  
  
"Prue and Piper found a way to get rid of the demonic genes the kids have. We're getting ready for it now," Pheobe informed him.  
  
Cole's depressed look seemed to fade as he heard the news. Maybe he hadn't ruined the lives of his children. Pheobe walked up next to him.  
  
"The children are gonna be fine, now. Don't worry," she said before kissing him passionately. "Come on, let's go fix this," she said taking his hand.  
  
They walked up to the attic and she explained to him what they were doing. Cole was a little concerned about them having to cut his kids, but it was something they had to do. Piper made a potion that would sedate them, so they could get a piece of flesh. Pheobe walked out of the room. She couldn't watch that. It was weird how even though she knew that this wasn't her real life, she felt like it should be. This felt right, even though she knew Paige wasn't there. It felt like this was meant to be. She was meant to be with Cole and their children. She felt it.  
Leo had done all he could healing the children, so Cole walked out of the room to bring Pheobe back in. She walked in and saw her babies laying down, out cold. Piper, Prue, and Pheobe, each picked up one of the children and forced the potion down their throats causing the children to wake up from theri sedated state. The children had a look of pain on their faces which made Pheobe and Cole want to cry. They waited a few minutes and then Leo tried to heal them again. He tried Benjamin first. It was successful. The boy completely healed. Leo moved on to Melinda. Another success. Then on to the baby Pheobe was holding. Leo tried to heal him, but nothing happened. Pheobe started crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Why can't you heal him?" Pheobe asked frantically.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and she remembered what Piper had told her about the premonition she had about Potter dying. She was afraid that that was what was happening.  
  
"Please, heal him," cried Pheobe.  
  
"I can't. I've tried. Nothing's happening," Leo said.  
  
"LEO!" Cole yelled. "Heal my son, now, or I swear to God I will" Cole started.  
  
"Cole stop it. There's nothing he can do," Pheobe cried running into Cole's arms still holding her son, who had passed out from the vanquishing potion.  
  
"Leo, orb them to the hospital, Piper yelled at her husband.  
  
Leo grabbed Pheobe and Cole's hands and orbed out. Piper and Prue went downstairs with Melinda and Benjamin.  
  
"Prue, you go. I'll stay and watch the kids. Call me or have Leo orb if you hear anything," Piper told her older sister.  
  
"Okay, I will," Prue said grabbing her keys and purse and going out to her car.  
  
hospital  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," the doctor called coming out of one of the exam rooms.  
  
"Yes," they both said in unison standing up and holding each other's hand.  
  
"We were able to revive him," the doctor said.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay," Pheobe asked, her eyes pleading with the doctor to give her good news.  
  
"Well, right now, we're hopeful, but we're going to have to keep him overnight to make sure he's stable just as a precaution. You can take your baby home tomorrow," the doctor told them.  
  
"Thank you, so much doctor. Can we see him?" Cole asked.  
  
"Of course, just follow nurse Hathaway, and she'll take you to him," he told them.  
  
They followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms and saw their baby laying in one of the hospital cribs that were there.  
  
"Hey, my sweet baby," Pheobe said running her hand through his hair.  
  
"You scared us, little one," Cole said finally able to smile knowing that his son was safe.  
  
Prue walked in.  
  
"Leo told me what room you were in. Is he all right?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine, but they're keeping him here overnight for observation. We can take him home tomorrow," Cole explained.  
  
"Where's everyone at," Pheobe asked.  
  
"Piper's at home with the kids and Leo just orbed over to the manor to tell Piper's what's going on," Prue told them.  
  
"Well, we're going to stay here, tonight, with him. Could you take care of Melinda and Ben for us," Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading home. I just wanted to make sure he was all right," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," Pheobe said.  
  
"No problem." Prue responded.  
  
With that she walked out of the room 


	5. A perfect family?

Thanks for the review. I really appreciate them. This chapter has more Pheobe and Cole moments, well, because, I love them and wanted to put them in. Anyway, please review. On with the story  
  
A perfect family?  
  
Everything had gone well that night. They monitored Potter and found nothing wrong. He was perfectly healthy now. Now they were signing out and taking their baby back where he belonged. Home with his family. The whole night Pheobe had held Potter. She wouldn't let anyone else, not even Cole hold him. She had been so scared that day and she was afraid that if she let him go, she might not get him back. Cole understood and didn't interfere. The doctor signed the release papers and then sent them on their way. Cole and Pheobe found a deserted room and called for Leo. Pheobe held the baby and with her free hand she held Leo's. Cole also held his hand and they orbed home where the family awaited the arrival of them.  
  
"Mommy. Daddy." Benjamin yelled as he ran to them.  
  
"Hey," Cole said picking up his son. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Aunt Piper said that me and Wyatt don't have to go today," Ben answered.  
  
"All right," Cole said.  
  
"Hey, mommy," Ben said.  
  
"Hey, baby," Pheobe said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Is Potter okay?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Yeah, he' s okay now," Pheobe said.  
  
"Good cuz I was scared," Benjamin told his mother.  
  
"Where's your sister?" Cole asked  
  
"She's in the playpen," Ben told him pointing to the sunroom.  
  
"Hey, how's our little nephew?" Piper asked as she and Prue walked into the room.  
  
"He's fine. Thank God." Pheobe said.  
  
"Hey, Ben, why don't you go play with Wyatt for a while, okay?" Cole asked his son putting hi down.  
  
"Okay," Ben said running through the house.  
  
"Pheobe, come on. I'm putting you to bed," Cole told Pheobe.  
  
"No, Cole. I'm fine," she argued.  
  
"You didn't sleep at all last night," he told her.  
  
"Well, neither did you," she said. "Okay, I'll go to sleep, but only if you come with me," she said seductively.  
  
"How can I resist that," he said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
"First let me check on Melinda," Pheobe said walking into the other room.  
  
"Do you want me to take Potter?" Prue asked Pheobe.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks," Pheobe said before yawning and then she handed her son to her sister.  
  
Pheobe picked up her daughter.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," she said  
  
"Momma, momma," the baby babbled.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Pheobe said and kissed her forehead.  
  
The toddler yawned and Pheobe carried her upstairs to her bedroom. She laid the toddler down and Melinda's eyes immediately started to close.  
  
Pheobe walked into her and Cole's bedroom and found Cole was already in there. He was sitting on the bed, just wearing boxers. She closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey," Cole said noticing that Pheobe had entered the room. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Really," she said as she came closer and sat in his lap.  
  
"Yeah," he simply said.  
  
"I put Melinda down for her nap and Potter and Ben are being taken care of. What do you want to do?" she asked seductively.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
Pheobe answered him with a passionate kiss. The kiss became more and more passionate. Cole helped Pheobe take off her clothes and throw them on the floor. They fell on the bed, not breaking the kiss, and made love.  
When Pheobe woke up, she saw that it was dark outside. She turned her head and saw Cole, awake, watching her.  
  
"Hey," she said, still half asleep.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly and kissed her.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"About eleven," he answered in a gentle voice.  
  
"What about the kids. Why didn't anyone wake me?" she asked.  
  
"They're fine. I brought Potter's bassinet to Ben's room and I just fed him, so he's fine for a few more hours. The others had dinner and went to bed around eight.  
  
"Thank you," she told him and kissed him again.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For being the man of my dreams," she said and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
They made love. Again.  
  
The next morning, Cole woke up to find that he was in the bed alone. He got up and looked at the clock. 7:30. The clock showed. He walked to bathroom and got a shower. He dressed in a black suit over a red shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," he said walking over to Pheobe and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, very well. Thank you." he said.  
  
"Cole, do you want an omelet? Don't worry, Piper made them," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Cole answered sitting down at the table with the children.  
  
"Where is Piper?" he asked as Pheobe put a plate in front of him and sat down herself with one.  
  
"She had to go to P3. Some kind of crisis." she said.  
  
"Good morning, Ben," Cole said.  
  
"Good morning, daddy."  
  
"Hey, Uncle Cole, will you help me and Ben? We can't beat a level on Spider-Man," he asked.  
  
"I will this afternoon. You two have to go to school and I have to go to work," Cole said eating his omelet.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot," Wyatt said.  
  
"Where's the rest of the family?" Cole asked Pheobe as he turned to face her.  
  
"Prue had to go in early and Leo has to help a charge. I guess I'll be taking care of the kids today," she said as she picked up Chris and started to clean him up from breakfast.  
  
"What about your job?" Cole asked.  
  
"I won't go," she said. My family is more important."  
  
"What time do you go in?" she asked him.  
  
"Not until nine, so I can take Wyatt and Ben to school," Cole said.  
  
That news was good. Pheobe didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't know what school the children go to. A sense of relief swept over her.  
  
"All right. Boys go brush your teeth," Pheobe told them.  
  
The boys mummbled, but did as they were told.  
  
Cole picked up Melinda and proceeded to clean her up.  
  
"Wait, Cole, I'll do it. I don't want you to get food on your suit," Pheobe said taking the toddler from him.  
  
After the children were clean, Pheobe put them in their playpen with some toys and turned the tv on. Piper didn't like that, but it kept them occupied.  
  
"Boys, it's time to go. She yelled for the boys. They heard them run down the stairs.  
  
"I love you," Pheobe said, kissing Ben on the forehead.  
  
"You, too," she said doing the same to Wyatt.  
  
"Be good," she told them.  
  
"You, too," she said to Cole as she kissed him very passionately.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said.  
  
"Bye, I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she said as she watched them walk out the door and get into the car. She watched them drive off and realized that this was a chance to find some answers.  
  
Kind of boring, but it will have more drama. Now that Pheobe is alone, will she find the answers to her questions. Review and I'll write a new chapter. 


	6. Confusion and Answers

_Hey, thanks for the reviews._

_I'm really glad that everyone seems to like it. Please keep reading._

_And I would appreciate reviews. Even if you don't like it please review anyway._

_**Chapter 6 - Confusion and Answers**_

Pheobe finally had the house to herself. Now she could look for the answers to all the questions. Melinda and Chris had been playing in their playpen and had fallen asleep. Pheobe fed Potter and then walked up the stairs and laid him in his bassinet, which had been moved back to her room. She started rummaging through the drawers looking for anything that could explain where Paige was and why Prue was alive. She didn't understand. She only only wished that she had helped Cole, why was Prue here? She would have still been dead and saving Cole wouldn't have had any affect on Paige. Pheobe saw something hidden underneath the clothes and pulled it out. She sat on the bed staring at what she had found- a picture of Piper, Paige, and herself, and a letter in her own handwriting, tear-stained. She read the letter in her mind over and over, not believing what reading. She started to read it aloud, so that she could be sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_How could you have done this to us. We trusted you. We took you into our home, shared our loves, our secrets and this is what we get for it. You betrayed us. You not only lied to us about who you really are, you came after us and tried to destroy our lives, our families. We trusted you and you went after our children. You tramatized my son. Ben trusted you. He loved you and you tried to kill him. Do you know how long it took for him to recover. He wouldn't even let Piper or Leo hold him. He was two years old and was afraid that Piper was going to kill him. You made him think that everyone was evil. When we found out that Prue was alive, he wouldn't let her near him. He only screamed and cried for me and Cole.I hate you for what you have done. You are worse than any other demon, making us believe that you were family, killing our real half-sister that we never had a chance to meet her. You robbed us of the chance to know our sister, robbed our children of the chance to know their aunt. I'm glad that you are burning in hell. I only wish that I could have a chance to watch the pain being inflicted upon you._

Pheobe still couldn't belive this. Paige really wasn't her sister, but a demon who had killed their real sister before they had a chance to meet. She had tried to kill her son. How could that be? Prue was alive. How was that possible? Pheobe was more confused after she read the letter than before. How could all of these things be affected by not vanquishing Cole if everything had happened before that. Prue had died and Paige had come into their lives long before they had vanquished Cole. How could Cole beiong alive make Paige a demon and mean that Prue had never died? She had more questions now than when she first got here. As she was deep in her thoughts, the woman appeared, but Pheobe didn't notice. The woman spoke up.

"Pheobe," she said.

Pheobe jumped at first, but then felt relieved to see that it was her, although she was hoping that it wasn't time to go back.

"What are you doing here?" Pheobe asked.

"You have seen what you need to. It is time for you to go back," she explained.

"No, please. I can't leave yet. I'm not ready to give up this life," Pheobe begged.

"You may have a week here, but that is all the time I can grant you," she said.

Pheobe could see that she was about to leave.

"Wait, please. I need to ask you something." she pleaded.

"Go on," the woman told her.

"Is everything in this world different?" Pheobe asked.

"No. You saw your sisters. Did they seem the same to you and Leo and Cole?" she asked. "You can change everything about a world, but you can't change the people in it, what they think, who they are. People are something that you can't change no matter how hard you try. Prue will always be prideful. Leo has always been caring. Deep within Cole, even as Belthazar, was a kind, loving man. You jsut gave him a chance to show it. You see. The people in your life haven't changed just their surroundings."

"So that means that Paige is a ....." Pheobe couldn't bring herself to say it.

Her so-called sister was evil.

The woman disappeared leaving Pheobe with these thoughts. She sat on the bed a long time before Potter started crying.

_So how did you like it. Please review. I know it wasn't that long, but the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. I promise._

_Pheobe and Cole forever_


	7. Only a Week, But a Lifetime of Memories

_Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing._

_Hopefully everyone likes this chapter_

_**Chapter 7-Only a Week, But a Lifetime of Memories**_

She picked up her baby, and rocked him back and forth while walking downstairs. If she only had a week left, she wasn't going to miss a second of it. She spent all day playing with the kids. She took them to the park, the toystore, and bought Melinda and Chris ice cream. Pheobe put some on her finger and let Potter taste it. The children made a mess, but the happiness shown on their faces was worth it. They got home around three and no one was home yet. She cleaned the children up and put them in their playpen with their new toys. She changed Potter and put him in his swing. She was in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She walked into the foyer where Cole, Ben, and Wyatt where.

"Hey, boys. Did you have a good day at school?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"I have something for you" she told them.

"What?" they both asked anxiously.

She walked into the other toom and returned a few moments later with something behind her back.

"Wyatt, who is your favorite super-hero?" Pheobe asked her nephew.

"Spider-Man," he said and she pulled a Spider-Man action figure out and gave it to him.

"And yours?" she asked her little boy.

"Hulk," he said rather loudly.

"Well, look at that. I just happen to have a Hulk toy," she said pulling it out from behind her back.

"Thank you, mommy," he said really excited.

"You're welcome, baby. I love you," she said and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too," he said before running after Wyatt up to his bedroom.

"You are the sweetest. You know that," Cole said.

"Yeah," she said teasingly and then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"So I was thinking that we could get Prue or Piper to watch the kids tonight, so we can go out for a few hours," she said seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, a smile playing across his face.

"Well, you, me, a bottle of wine, the beach," she said running a finger over his chest.

"Oh," he said. "I can't wait," he whispered in her ear.

He started kissing her neck. Pheobe was giggling.

"Cole, there are children in the next room," she said, but he continued.

It wasn't until Melinda started crying that he quit. they walked in and found that Chris had orbed her toy to him.

"Chris. No, no," Pheobe scolded him as she gave Melinda back her toy.

"So how was your day?" Pheobe asked Cole.

"It became perfect when I walked in and saw you," he said pulling her close.

That might have sounded cheesy coming from someone else, but from him it sounded perfect.

The sweet moment was cut short by Piper walking in.

"Hey," Piper said. " How was your day?"

"Great. We went to the park and the toystore," Pheobe told her.

She knew that Piper would freak out if she knew that Chris had ice cream.

"Piper, I was wondering if you could watch my kids tonight," Pheobe said. "If you can't I can ask Prue."

"No. I will. Prue is going on a date, tonight."

"Thank you so much," Pheobe said giving her sister a hug.

Potter started to cry and Cole made his way over to him.

"Hey, little man," Cole said picking him up. "What's with all the fussing."

Ma..ma..ma," Melinda squealed and held her arms out.

Pheobe picked up her daughter and started up the stairs.

"Let's go see what your brother is doing," Pheobe said to her daughter in a baby voice.

Melinda giggled.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Piper asked before realizing what she had said.

Before Cole had enough time to open his mouth Piper stopped him.

"Nevermind. Forget I asked. I don't want to know," she said and Cole smiled.

Pheobe came back downstairs.

"They didn't even notice I was there," Pheobe said laughing. "Spider-Man and the Hulk are killing bad guys." She laughed.

Pheobe had Melinda on her hip as she walked into the room.

"How's my baby boy?" Pheobe asked looking at Potter who was laying in Cole's arms, not crying anymore.

"He's fine. He just wanted attention. Didn't you, baby," Cole said looking down at his son and making a funny face.

A smile came over the baby's face.

"I think these two need a bath," Pheobe said.

Melinda had somehow managed to make a huge mess with a cookie.

Pheobe and Cole waked up the stairs to the bathroom with the children in their arms.

Pheobe looked in the closet and pulled out Potter's baby tub (you know what I mean. I forgot what they're called) and two washclothes. Pheobe put his bath on the counter and filled it with water while Cole turned on the faucet of the bathtub for Melinda. Pheobe undressed Potter and set him in the seat. He made a cooing noise.

"You like the water, don't you, baby?" she said smiling at him.

Cole was having a harder time with Melinda. He had managed to get her undressed, but before he could get her in the water, she got out of his grasp and started running around the already cramped bathroom. Finally Cole got her.

"Gotcha, you little muchkin," he said tickling her tummy.

He put her in the bathtub and started washing her hair. Melinda was playing with a squirt toy and kept squirting Cole right in the face. She giggled as she saw his face and clothes dripping wet. Once Cole took away the squirt toy after being squirt in the eyes with soapy water, she resorted to splashing. Pheobe just laughed watching them. She finished with Potter's bath and wrapped him in a towel. After the kids were finished and Ben had his bath, and all three kids were dressed in their pjs, Pheobe and Cole got ready to leave.

The whole week had flown by for Pheobe. She had savored every moment of it. She and Cole had had a wonderful, magical night. Pheobe had learned everything about her family over the past week. She knew her children's likes and dislikes. She knew what Ben wanted to be when he grew up - the Hulk, and that Melinda was petrified of dogs. Now it was Monday, though, time for her to go, and she still didn't know what she was going to when she got back to her real life about Paige. She had dismissed it this past week because she had only wanted to be with her family.

_So what did you think? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review or email me at Prachturneraol_

_P.S. - the computer won't let me indent, sorry._

_**Pheobe&Cole4ever. I love you Cole**_


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope ya like the next chapter. Here it is**

_**Chapter 8-Saying Goodbye**_

She was sitting on the couch, Melinda in her lap, falling asleep, and Ben, nestled up beside her, falling asleep on her shoulder, but desperately trying to stay awake. It was about 9:00pm, only three hours until she would have to leave her precious children, children she would never get to have.

Cole walked in, a burping blanket over his shoulder, bottle in one hand, baby in the other. She loved seeing him this way. Fatherhood seemed to come natural to him. He sat down on the couch beside his family and started feeding Potter. After he was finished, he put the bottle on the table and started rocking Potter to sleep.

"Do you want me to carry Ben and Melinda to bed?" Cole asked seeing both of them asleep laying on their mother.

"No, they're fine," she answered looking at her sleeping children.

Cole started to stand up. Pheobe grabbed his hand.

"Can you just sit here with me, please?" she asked him.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go lay P..." Cole started to say.

"No. I want my whole family here," she interrupted him.

Cole sat back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she said giving him a slight smile and carressing his cheek.

"I just want to sit with my family for a while."

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

They just sat there, quietly, the children sleeping, and their parents happy and content to watch them sleep. Cole, dare not move, afraid that he would wake Potter. Soon an hour went by. They had been watching a show and the hour had flown by.

"Two hours," Pheobe said under her breath.

They decided to put the kids to bed. Pheobe wanted to say goodbye to laid Potter in his bassinet in their room. Cole carried Ben up to his room, laid him in his bed, and kissed him goodnight. He, then, took Melinda from Pheobe's arms to lay her down in her room. Ben's eyes opened slightly.

"Mommy," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey sweetie. I love you so much. I want you to know that. Always remember that mommy loves you. Goodbye, baby," she said and kissed him on the cheek running her hand through his dark hair, Cole's hair.

"I love you, mommy. Goodnight," he said drifting back to sleep.

Pheobe, then walked into Melinda's room. She looked down at her sleeping little girl.

Hey, my sweet little girl. I love you so much. I would give up everything just to stay with you and your brothers and your daddy, but I can't. I will always love you," she said kissing her little girl, "Goodbye," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

She left her baby girl's room and walked into her own. She wiped away her tears before she walked in. She didn't want Cole to think that anything was wrong. She walked in and found Cole sitting in the rocking chair, holding a sleeping baby. Pheobe walked over to him and took the baby from him.

"Hey, honey, can you take these downstairs to the laundry room for me?" Pheobe asked handing him dirty clothes from the children's rooms just trying to get rid of him for a few minutes.

He took the clothes and did as she said. Pheobe took his place in the rocking chair.

"Hey, my sweet baby boy. I'm so sorry that I can't stay with you. I want to desperately, but I can't. I will always love you, and I will never forget you. You, your brother, and your sister will always be with me, in my heart. I will carry you with me until the day I die," she said, tears clouding up her vision.

She wiped them away and just sat there, holding him, looking at him, making sure that she would remember him. She, then, laid him in his bassinet.

"I love you. Goodbye," she said kissing the top of his head.

She heard Cole coming up the stairs, so she grabbed a stack of pictures and stuffed them into her pocket, and wiped away her tears.

Cole came in and kissed her.

"Cole, we need to talk," she said, her tone very serious.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect," she said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

They both sat down on the bed.

"You know that I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he said. "What's wrong? Why are you talking like this?" he asked getting scared.

"Cole, please just let me finish. I love you and I always will. I never stopped loving you even when I told you that I didn't. I just wanted you to know that," she said.

Cole was confused and didn't know what was happening. She was talking like this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Can you just hold me?" she asked.

He nodded, still confused, and they both laid down on the bed. Soon Cole drifted to sleep. Pheobe just laid there, watching him and the the clock. Time seemed to be her worst enemy right now. Each minute that passed meant one less minute she had with her family. She looked at the clock. 11:55. Five more minutes. She gave Cole one last kiss.

"I love you, Cole. Goodbye, baby," she said before she got up.

She walked over to her baby and ran her hand through the little bit of hair he had.

"Bye, baby," she whispered and kissed his balled-up fist.

She walked to the bedroom door, took one last look at Cole, the last time she would see his face, and then left the room. She kissed both of her other children, and snuck a peek at Chris and Wyatt. She looked at Prue one last time, and then made her way downstairs and outside into the backyard where the woman appeared again.

Pheobe wa crying as she thought about leaving her children.....and Cole, and going back to a life where she was alone. No children. No Cole.

"Why did you bring me here if you were just going to take it all away from me," Pheobe yelled at the woman, tears streaming down her face.

There was something that you needed to find out. Now you know. You must save your nephews," the woman told her.

"From Paige," Pheobe finished.

"Paige is going to kill Wyatt and Chris when he is born. I need to stop her," she said.

"Will Prue come back if I kill Paige?" Pheobe asked.

"She should, but you can never tell," the woman said.

"Is there anyway I can change my time, to make my children exist?" she asked.

"In order for them to exist, their father would have to exist," the woman told her.

"So, if I can bring Cole back, I can have a chance to start this family?"Pheobe asked.

"You're firstborn should be born already. He should be a little younger than Wyatt. There is a possibilty that you can still have these children, but the chances are small," she said.

"Send me back. The sooner we kill Paige, the safer my nephew will be and I can focus my attention on bringing Cole back," Pheobe said.

"It is done," the woman said and with a wave of her hand, Pheobe was now standing in the kitchen where she had been when the woman had first appeared.

**Was it any good? Please review. Will Pheobe kill Paige? Will Piper help her? Will Cole come back? Will I stop talking? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**For some stupid reason the computer won't let me indent, sorry**


	9. Remember me

**_This song goes with chapter 8. I just found it and it fit so well. It was amazing that it goes exactly with that chapter. Anyway if you can. Read chapter 8 and then read this. Sorry I wasn't able to put this in with the chapter_**

**disclaimer-I don't own Charmed or this song. Don't sue me**

Time

Sometimes the time just slips away

And your left with yesterday

Left with the memories

I

I'll always think of you and smile and be happy for the time

I had you with me

Though we go our separate ways

I won't forget so don't forget

The memories we made

Please remember, please remember

I was there for you

and you were there for me

Please remember, our time together

The time was yours and mine

while we were wild and free

Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye

There's just no sadder word to say

And it's sad to walk away

with just the memories

Who's to know what might have been

We'll leave behind a life and time

I'll never know again

Please remember, please remember

I was there for you

and you were there for me

And remember, please remember....ME

Please remember, please remember

I was there for you

And you were there for me

The time was yours and mine

While we were wild and free

Then remember, please remember me

And how we laugh and how we smile

And how this heart was yours and mine

And how a dream was out of reach

I stood by you, you stood by me

We took each day and mad it shine

We wrote our names across the sky

We ride so fast. We ride so free.

And I knew that you had me

Please remember, please remember


	10. Thoughts of Betrayal

_I haven't been able to review because the stupid AOL service deleted my account because I_ _had too many emails. It sucked. So now I have no idea what my email address is or anything. I_ _still managed to put this on though. Anyway, I'll quit talking, now._

**_Please Review_**

**Chapter 9-Thoughts of Betrayal**

Pheobe walked upstairs and checked on Wyatt. She was glad to find him sleeping soundly and that he wasn't hurt. Then Pheobe went into her own room. She knew Paige would have to be stopped before Chris was born which could be any day now. She didn't want to run the risk of him being born while Paige was alive because then she could execute her plan to kill both of them. It would just be too hard trying to get rid of her when both of the children were there and vulnerable. She knew that Paige wouldn't kill Wyatt until Chris was born, so she had to act fast. She didn't want to alarm Piper by telling her what was going on for fear that she would go into labor sooner. She decided that tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow Paige would pay for trying to harm her family.

Pheobe laid down, but couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the things Paige had done trying to figure out if there had been any signs that she was evil. Paige had turned her against Cole, the love of her life. She kept thinking about all the times that her and Cole had been so close to getting back together and then it being ruined by Paige.

**Flashback to a scene in Siren's Song**

"He's trying so hard to be good. Maybe..." Pheobe started.

"Pheobe. We've already been through this," Paige said.

**End of Flashback**

Now thinking back to that moment made Pheobe angry, angry at Paige for ruining her chance, and angry at herself for letting Paige influence her thoughts and feelings. She was going to give Cole a chance, but then Paige had insisted that he would return to his dark past. Pheobe deserted Cole when he needed her the most. She felt like breaking down into tears. All he had wanted was her love and because of Paige she had gave up on him, on their love. She let Paige turn her against the person she loved the most. This made her want to kill Paige even more.

Hate seemed to overwhelm her as she laid in her bed wanting to go to sleep but not being able to. She kept wondering what Paige was doing at that moment. Pheobe thought about going into Wyatt's room and bringing him into her bedroom just so that she would know that Wyatt was safe. She wondered if Paige was scheming at this very moment thinking of how she would lure and kill Wyatt.

Pheobe decided to act on her instincts so she got up and very quietly she walked down the hall into where Wyatt was sleeping and picked the sleeping boy who was wrapped in his blanket hoping she wouldn't wake him. She walked quietly back to her room and laid him down in the middle of her bed. She put pillows on one side of him and then she laid on the other side so that he wouldn't fall off. She looked at the sleeping baby and wondered what sick creature would want to hurt something so innocent and pure. She ran a hand through his blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

Knowing he was safe, she closed her eyes and tried her best to go to sleep.

_I know that it is really short but I'm going to write the next chapter really soon. I promise. This_ _chapter was kind of boring I know. Please **Review** anyway_.

**PheobeCole4ever**


	11. Ding Dong, the blank is Dead

_Here's the new chapter. This one will be longer. I promise._

_**Author's note**-The thing with Gideon never happened so magic school is safe_

**Chapter 10-Ding Dong. The #!$#? is Dead**

"Pheobe. Paige," Piper screamed. "Wyatt's gone."

She ran into Pheobe's room as fast as she could seeing as how she was days away from giving birth. When she opened the door, she saw Wyatt cuddled next to Pheobe, asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"Pheobe, you gotta tell me before you take him out of his room. You scared me to death," Piper said.

"Calm down, Piper. He's okay. Just breathe. Stress is bad for the baby," Pheobe said getting up slowly so she wouldn't wake Wyatt and walking over to her sister.

Pheobe didn't know what to do. If she told Piper that Paige was a demon then Piper would probably go into labor giving Paige the upper hand. If only Cole was here, to help her make this decision, to tell her that she was doing the right thing. But he wasn't. All because she had listened to Paige.

She decided not to tell Piper. Pheobe didn't know how powerful Paige was but first she would try to kill her on her own. Then, if Paige was too powerful, she would tell Piper.

**An hour later**

"Piper, if we need you, we'll get you. I want you and Wyatt to stay at Magic School for now, just so that I know you're safe," Pheobe said practically forcing her sister through the door that led to magic school.

"Fine. I'll go," Piper said heading through the door holding Wyatt.

"Bye," Pheobe said.

Finally she could work on her plan for getting rid of Paige. 'Speaking of Paige, where was she?' Pheobe thought. Probably working on a way to kill Wyatt.

Pheobe walked up to the attic and started flipping through the book. She really had no idea what she was looking for because she had never seen Paige's true form.

Pheobe got tired of trying to figure out which demon Paige was after going trough the book at least four times, so she went to the kitchen and got out all of the most powerful potions. Hopefully one of them would work on Paige. Now all she had to do was find her.

Pheobe walked into Paige's room. Satisfied that Paige wasn't there she began going through everything-her drawers, closet-everything, hoping to find out her plan. Nothing was there though.

Pheobe decided to call Paige and tell her it was a demon emergency. Paige didn't expect that Pheobe knew her secret so she should come.

"Paige, hey," Pheobe said. "There's been an attack. I didn't want to call Piper though. Can you come home?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Paige said.

The sound of Paige's voice made her want to puke. In fact, that's exactly what she did. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

After she was finished puking her guts out, she walked back downstairs. As she did Paige walked in the door.

Pheobe walked into the kitchen and came back holding about five vials of Piper's most powerful potions.

"Where's the demon?" Paige asked.

"Standing right in front of me," Pheobe said throwing the vial at Paige, her so-called sister.

Paige just stood there with a smug smile on her face.

"So, dear sister, you've found me out," Paige said.

Pheobe threw another vial. Nothing happened.

"You actually think you have enough power to vanquish me on your own. How sweet," Paige said.

"Shut up," Pheobe said throwing the rest of the vials one by one.

Each time she threw a potion, Paige would just stand there with that stupid smile on her face.

Pheobe stood there defenseless now. Nothing had worked on her.

Paige advanced toward her and an athame appeared in her hand. Pheobe kept backing up until she was backed into a corner with Paige still coming toward her. Paige aimed the athame at Phoebe and Pheobe missed it only by a few inches by levitating into the air. Pheobe kicked Paige in the head while still in the air and Paige flew across the room. The athame fell to the ground and Pheobe picked it up. Paige recovered quickly and ran towards Pheobe again as another athame appeared in her hand. Pheobe was trying to get out of her way while she was becoming increasingly sicker. She didn't know what was wrong but she was becoming dizzy and nausea. She stabbed Paige with the athame but Paige healed right after.

Pheobe was using all of her training that Cole had taught her trying to outmaneuver Paige. Both of the athames had been knocked out of their hands. Paige hit Pheobe and she fell to the ground. She struggled to get up because the dizziness was taking her over. Paige continued toward her as Pheobe was still trying to get up. As Paige was about to kill Pheobe, Pheobe felt power rush through her and a fireball shot from her hand and hit Paige point blank. She exploded and burst into a million pieces. The rush of power pushed Pheobe down.

Dizziness and nausea took Pheobe over and she didn't even make it to the bathroom before throwing up again.

She looked at the remains of her sister. Ashes were all that was left.

Pheobe felt a sense of relief. Now her nephews were safe and she could focus on getting the love of her life back.

_So how was it? What's wrong with Pheobe? What will she tell Piper? You'll just have to wait and see._


	12. Expecting

_My new chapter. Sorry it took so long. School, homework, reports. You know._

_Well here it is._

**Chapter 12- Expecting**

Pheobe was lying on the floor, unconscious. She had passed out some minutes after standing and just looking at the ashes of her so-called sister. She was trying to think of a way to tell Piper that she had killed her sister.

She layed there for a little over thirty minutes before Leo and Piper orbed in from Magic School, Wyatt in Piper's arms.

"Phe," Wyatt said pointing.

Leo and Piper both looked at where he was the little boy was pointing and saw Pheobe.

Immediately Leo ran to her and begun healing her.

"Leo, why isn't it working?" Piper asked frantically.

"It's not working because she's not hurt," Leo said. "Whatever is wrong with her is not physical."

"Leo, she's lying on the ground unconscious, how is that not physical?" Piper asked, her eyes pleading with Leo, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

He never gave her one.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Leo said.

He picked her up and Piper, who was still holding Wyatt, held onto him . All four of them disappeared in swirl of blue orbs.

They reappeared in a empty room at San Francisco Memorial.

Piper made her way to the front desk as fast as she could holding Wyatt while Leo followed her holding a still unconscious Pheobe.

"My sister needs help. She's unconscious . I don't know how it happened. We just walked in and found her," Piper said hysterically, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The hormones were making her more hysterical than normal.

"Ma'am, calm down," the nurse behind the desk said seeing that if the woman didn't, she would probably go into labor that very moment.

She got about three doctors and four nurses and they took Pheobe from Leo and put her on a gourney. Then, they wheeled her down the hall and disappeared into the double doors.

Piper sat in the waiting room impatiently while Leo played with Wyatt making sure that the child didn't become scared.

Piper saw a doctor come through the double doors and she stood up. Leo saw him as well and picked up Wyatt, and stood beside Piper.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked, fear and hope in her voice.

"Your sister is fine. You can see her if you like," the doctor informed them and then lead them to Pheobe's room.

"Oh my God, Pheobe. I was so worried," Piper said hugging her sister, satisfied that she was safe now.

"Don't be. I'm fine and stress is bad for the baby," Pheobe said rubbing her sister's stomach.

"Good advice," the doctor said. "And not just for her." he said looking at Pheobe.

"You mean...." Pheobe started, hoping that it was true.

The doctor nodded.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Halliwell, which is why you fainted. You seem to be under too much stress," he said.

Pheobe's face lit up. She knew that things were becoming more and more like they should be.

"You need to take better care of yourself. Take your own advice. Try to eliminate some stress." he instructed the mom-to-be.

"Believe me, I'll do whatever I can to help my baby," Pheobe assured him.

"You hear that Wyatt. You're going to have a little brother and a new little cousin." Leo said to his son.

Wyatt seemed less than amused.

Pheobe was deep in thought. Now she knew how she killed Paige. Her baby had helped her.

"Pheobe, how can you be pregnant?" Piper asked. "Who's the father?"

"Well..." Pheobe started.

She didn't know what to tell Piper. She knew who the father was of course. She also knew that Piper hated this person.

"Is it Jason's?" Piper asked. "You guys split up not too long ago."

"Our relationship ended before you were pregnant. If he were the father I would be further along than you. This baby is definately not his," Pheobe said.

"Then who is the father? I didn't know you were dating anyone else," Piper said.

"It's complicated," Pheobe said.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked confused. "Was it just a one night stand or a fling or something?"

"No, Piper. I know who the father is. I love the father of this child," Pheobe said. "Piper, it's Cole. Cole is the father of my child." she said and waited for Piper to start ranting.

She didn't though.

_So did you like it. I'll add more soon. Please R&R_


	13. Explanations

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got Sims 2 and I couldn't quit playing it._**

**_Here's the next chapter_**

**_Again-thanks to Abbie_**

****

**Chapter 13-Explanations-**_The next day-(Pheobe is now at home)_

"I can't believe Paige didn't come home. I told her that you were in the hospital and she still didn't come. Sometimes that girl makes me so mad" Piper said.

"Piper. About Paige. I...I have something to tell you," Pheobe started.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Umm...She...I...," Pheobe stumbled.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I think there is a better way to explain this," Pheobe said pulling Piper's arm. "Leo, stay with Wyatt. I'll fill you in later."

"Where are we going?" Piper asked following Pheobe out of the house and into the car.

Phoebe didn't answer.

_Ten Minutes later_

"The cemetery? What are we doing at the cemetery?" Piper asked.

"There is something that you need to know about Paige," she said as she started walking around and looking at the names on the tombstones.

"Here it is," Pheobe said standing in awe looking at a grave.

"Here what is?" Piper asked, confused, making her way over to Pheobe.

She froze when she saw what her little sister was looking at.

**_Paige Matthews_**

**_1975-2001_**

Piper began to cry.

"How can she be dead? She was fine." Piper said unable to control her tears. "There's no way she would already be buried. Why does that say 2001? Pheobe, what's going on?" Piper asked still crying.

"This is the only way I could think of to tell you the truth," Pheobe said. "This woman was our real sister. We never met her."

"What are you talking about?" Piper interrupted.

"Let me finish," Pheobe said. "The woman that has been living with us, the Paige we know, isn't real. She's a demon. She was sent to wait until all of our children were born and then kill them. I....I killed her. Actually I think my baby did"

"How do you know this?"Piper asked, confused, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning," Pheobe said sitting down beside her sister.

She started talking about the mysterious woman and the alternate reality.

"Piper, it was perfect. Prue was there. And the children, they were so beautiful. I saw my new little nephew," Pheobe said putting her hand on her sister's bulging belly. "I had three beautiful children. They were perfect. They had Cole's eyes. Ben looked just like his father. Melinda was just so beautiful and Potter, the baby, was so innocent and pure. They seemed so real. It was like I had a hole in my heart and the second I saw them, it was filled," Pheobe said starting to cry. "It hurt so much to leave them knowing that I would never see them, but now I'm pregnant with Cole's child. I think that our lives are starting to become the way they are supposed to be," she said.

"You think our lives are becoming like the alternate reality you were in? Pheobe, I...." Piper started.

"If I can get Cole back then our lives will be back to what they were supposed to be," Pheobe said.

"Sweetie, how can you get him back. He's dead," Piper said trying not to be too harsh.

"Maybe he's still holding on. He could still be in the Wasteland waiting." Pheobe said trying to convince herself more than Piper.

After seeing what their life could have been like, Pheobe couldn't live with herself knowing that he had given up on her, on their love.

"I can't raise this baby alone. He needs his father. Cole deserves to know about his child," Pheobe said putting her hand on her stomach, tears in her eyes, "Piper, please don't get mad. I'm going to bring Cole back."

Pheobe was surprised when her big sister embraced her.

"I'll help in any way I can. I know how hard it is to raise a child alone and if Cole is out there, I know he would want to help raise this child."

"Thank you so much for understanding," Pheobe said still crying.

"Come on, let's go find him," Piper said standing up and holding her hand out for her baby sister.

Pheobe wiped her eyes and took her sister's hand.

They got into the car and drove home

Pheobe was full of hope, hope that the love of her life would finally be returned to her.

_**So how was it? Please review even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome**_


	14. The Plan

_Here's the new chapter. I actually managed to fit this in. I have like three projects do this week so this isn't very long. The next chapter will be longer._

**Chapter 14-The Plan**

**_7 months later_** _-(I know huge time gap. Not much happened in the last seven months. Piper had Chris. Pheobe is about 7 and something months pregnant now. She has just been trying to bring Cole back without any success)_

"Piper, I think I found something," Pheobe yelled from the attic.

Piper walked into the room carrying Chris.

"About what?" Piper asked.

"Cole."

"Honey, we've been through this. You know that after all this time, it would be almost impossible for him to come back."

"Piper, I've looked through it and I think that this could work. I came in today and the book was open to this page."

Piper walked over to Pheobe and looked at the page. As she did, Pheobe took the child into her arms and made faces at him. Chris started giggling.

"Pheobe, this won't work," Piper told her. "It needs th Power of Three."

"I have already thought about that. I think that our powers combined with Wyatt, Chris, and my baby's would be as powerful, maybe even more powerful than the Power of Three," Pheobe explained.

Piper looked at the page again and continued reading.

"To do this we have to know where he is," Piper said. "And we haven't been able to locate him."

"I'm trying to figure that part out," Pheobe said.

"Sweetie, I think that maybe you should stop focusing on Cole. Your baby is due in a little over a month. We still have a lot to do to prepare for him," Piper said.

"I am preparing for him. He needs his father," Pheobe said writing down something from the Book.

She managed to hold Chris and do this at the same time which was something Piper hadn't even mastered yet.

"What?" Pheobe asked seeing her sister stare at her.

"You were born to be a mother," Piper said.

Pheobe blushed.

All of a sudden the pages of the book started flipping on their own. They rested on a page that held the spell she needed.

"Piper, this is it," Pheobe said, a smile plastured on her face.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"It's a spell that will enhance my empathic power. It will let me find anyone just by thinking of them. I will feel his emotions and should feel where he is," Pheobe said.

Hope was now filling her heart.

Pheobe wrote down the ingredients she needed and then handed Chris back to his mother.

"I will be back soon. I need to go to Chinatown," Pheobe said.

She kissed Chris and made her way down the stairs. She grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door.

On the way to Chinatown, Pheobe kept thinking about Cole. She was finally going to see him, to hear his voice again. For the last seven months she had been determined to bring him back and now she was finally about to. She was so excited that he would actually get to be there when their son was born.

She kept thinking about what she would say, replaying how he would look, what he would say, how he would react to news of the baby. She could see his face now, the same face that he had when she told him she was pregnant the first time in the elevator. That was what seemed like forever ago.

Pheobe hurried into the store and got the ingredients she needed. She wanted to get home and bring Cole back as soon as possible. After the scenarios she had racing through her mind, she was even more anxious to see him.

_**So how was it? Did it suck? Please tell me what you think. OH and one question. Do you think that I should bring Cole back in the next chapter or wait a little while longer? Please tell me what you think.**_


	15. The Spell

_New chapter is up. I finished all my projects. Yay me !!_

_It's kind of short but it's important to the story. Anyway here it is_

**Chapter 15-The Spell**

Pheobe arrived at the manor very anxious. She had everything ready in a matter of minutes.

"Piper, come on," Pheobe yelled to her sister from the attic.

"I'm coming," yelled Piper from Wyatt and Chris's room.

Piper walked into the attic, one hand holding Chris, the other holding Wyatt's hand.

"Piper, we need to do this now. I can feel him. He's in pain," Pheobe told her sister.

"All right, sweetie," Piper said trying to comfort her sister.

Piper wanted this to work almost as much as Pheobe did. She knew that if it didn't her sister would be devistated probably couldn't handle that on top of her pregnancy.

Everything was set. Pheobe handed Piper a copy of the spell and they stood beside the circle of crystals which is where Cole was supposed to appear.

Pheobe held Chris while putting her other hand on her now bulging belly to tap into the baby's powers. Piper held Wyatt and put her other hand on Pheobe's stomach for the same reason.

Pheobe and Piper began to say the spell aloud. They could feel a great amount of power in the room as they said the spell.

Pheobe waited after the spell was finished, waiting to see his face, to hear his voice.

There was a flash of light and there he was.

He looked pretty good other than the fact that he was transparent almost as if he was a ghost.

"Pheobe," he said, his voice the same as it had always been, soothing.

Pheobe didn't know what to do or say.

A moment later Cole was gone again, vanished.

"What? How could....? He can't be dead. I can still feel him," Pheobe said.

She handed Chris to his mother and sat on the couch. She started to sob uncontrolably. She was breathing hard.

Piper didn't know how to help her sister. She decided that the best thing to do would be to figure out what happened to Cole. She knew that knowing would help Pheobe.

**A few minutes later**

"Pheobe, I figured out why it didn't work. Even though the children are powerful, they still aren't the Power of Three. The spell was written to only be a Power of Three spell and it won't work without it," Piper explained.

"So you're saying that there is no hope. We've tried everything to bring Prue back and we can't. Without her we can't bring Cole back," Pheobe said still crying.

"Anyone need the Power of Three," a familiar voice said walking into the attic.

_So how was it? Did it suck? Who walked into the attic? _

_**PheobeCole4ever**_


	16. Welcome Home

_**So, here's the next chapter. I'm sick today so if I make mistakes I apologize.**_

_**Oh, and please read my new story A New Chance. It's Pheobe/Cole.**_

_**Anyway....**_

_**Ok, so I think I need to clarify something:**_

_**Leo is still an Elder. I don't know if I will do anything with Piper and Leo yet. They don't give me as much inspiration as the Pheobe/Cole situation.**_

_**Oh, and to some of the reviews I'm getting-Cole will never be evil in any of my stories so don't worry.**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I don't own the characters of Charmed because if I did things would have turned out very different.**_

_**Here it is**_

**Chapter 16-Welcome Home**

The woman walked closer into the attic.

"Prue?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me," Prue told her little sister.

"I can't believe it. I thought you were dead and then Pheobe told me that you weren't and we couldn't find you and now....Here you are," Piper rambled on.

"Piper, you're rambling," Prue said and smiled.

Piper laughed and started to dry her tears. She gave her big sister a hug.

Prue looked at the two little boys.

"And they are......?" Prue asked.

"Wyatt and baby Chris," Piper said showing off the children.

Pheobe walked over to her sisters.

"And this is Ben," Pheobe said putting a hand on her growing belly.

"Well, I see that you two have been busy," Prue said and picked up Chris.

"You are so adorable," she told the baby, tickling him.

Prue then kneeled down so that she could talk to Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt. I'm your aunt Prue," she told the boy.

She stood back up and handed the baby back to Piper.

"They are beautiful, Piper," she said. "So, I'm guessing that Leo is their father, right?"Prue asked afraid that she would be wrong and upset her sister.

"Yeah, he is," Piper told her.

"So, where is he? With another charge or something?" Prue asked.

"No, I have no idea where he is. Leo became an Elder," Piper explained to her sister.

"Oh," Prue said mentally kicking herself for bringing up bad thoughts for her sister. "So, Pheobe, when are you due?" Prue asked trying to change the subject.

Pheobe's face lit up. She loved talking about her son.

"Only about two more months," Pheobe said.

Prue smiled.

"I always said that you were born to be a mother," Prue said and put her hand on her sister's stomach.

"Yeah, and I can't wait," Pheobe said overly excited.

"So, who's the father?" Prue asked. She hoped that she would say 'Cole'. The life that she came from had made her realize a few things.

"Umm...That's part of the reason we need you here. We need the Power of Three to bring back my baby's father," Pheobe said.

"So, who is he?" Prue asked knowing that this was a sensitive subject by the look on Pheobe's face.

"Cole," Pheobe said waiting for her sister to get angry, but she didn't.

"Cole, huh, so you two are still together. I guess love does conquer all," Prue said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Pheobe said.

"Speaking of complicated, Prue how did you get here. We didn't bring you back?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. I was just working and then I was here, standing outside of the attic, and I could hear you talking," Prue said.

"But, where have you been all this time?" Pheobe asked, glad that she didn't have to explain what had happened with Cole after her "death". The whole, source and queen of the Underworld thing probably wouldn't be the greatest way to start off.

"I'll start from when I last saw you. I woke up after Shax had attacked and Leo was sitting beside me crying and holding you."

Prue pointed at Piper.

"Leo and I tried to find Pheobe but we couldn't. Cole appeared the next day. He was in bad shape, beaten up, bleeding, and it looked like he had been crying.

**Flashback**

"Have you found Pheobe?" Prue asked hoping for good news.

"She....The Source....killed her," saying those words almost killed Cole.

Prue crumbled to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Both of her sisters...dead. How do you get over that.

**End of flashback**

"Since that day, Cole and I have been determined to kill Shax and the Source for what they had done. We killed Shax but not the Source."

Prue looked at Pheobe.

"I finally realized how much Cole loves you. He was a complete wreck after your death. The only thing he was concerned with was killing the Source. I would find him in his room and he would be asleep, your picture in his hands. I'm sorry I ever doubted him, Pheobe," Prue said.

"So am I," Pheobe whispered.

His life had fallen apart after her death, but after she had killed him, her's had went on as normal, like nothing had ever happened.

Prue continued to talk about what had happened.

"About six or seven months ago I had a vision," Prue said.

"What? You have premonitions?" Pheobe asked.

"No, it was weird. I was just sitting in the kitchen and then it hit me. I saw you, Cole, Piper, Leo, four children and me. We were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. When I came out of the vision, I realized that someone was trying to tell me something. I finally realized that I was in some kind of alternate reality. I tried to get out but I couldn't. And now.....today. I'm here."

"You saw that too. I was taken to an alternate reality around the same time you had that vision. That's exactly what I saw, all of us sitting, eating dinner, happy. It's like the Universe if trying to fix this, to help us get our lives back where they are supposed to be," Pheobe said.

**_Ok, so how was it? Did it suck? Prue's back so what should happen? Should Cole come back in the next chapter? Please review and tell me what you think._**


	17. He's Back

_**Ok, so I'm sick again today. I have to get my tonsils out during Christmas break. It sucks. Anyways, So, here's a new chapter.**_

**Chapter 17-He's Back (Wow! I wonder what that means)**

Ten minutes had passed by since her sister had returned. Pheobe wasn't able to enjoy this time like her sisters were. She was only thinking of her love, her baby's father. He needed her. She could still feel pain coming from him.

As Piper was reminiscing with Prue about old times, Pheobe was trying to think of a way to tell Prue of Cole's situation. What was she supposed to say? 'Hey Prue, Cole is in the Wasteland. He has been for a few years now even though I'm pregnant with his child right now. I went to an alternate reality and got knocked up and now I want to bring him back from the dead. So, what's new with you?'

That probably wouldn't be the best way to ease her sister into the life that she left so long ago, although it was the only thing that she could think of to tell her right now.

She realized she had no more time to ease Prue back into their lives though. Cole needed her now. She could feel it.

Pheobe made her way to the kitchen as fast as she could. Considering that she was seven months pregnant, she ran pretty fast.

She returned with what was needed to do the Power of Three spell again.

The crystals were still I place from the last attempt.

Pheobe handed a copy of the spell to Piper and Prue.

Piper already knew what was going on so she put Chris and Wyatt in their playpen knowing that if something were to happen, Wyatt's shield could protect both him and his brother.

Prue, on the other hand, was completely confused.

"Pheobe, what are we doing?" Prue asked.

"Saving my baby's father," Pheobe said as she finished putting everything in its place.

Everything was set.

"Pheobe, what do you mean? Where is Cole?" Prue asked.

"There's no time to explain. All you need to know is that if we don't do this right now, Ben won't have a father when he is born. I can feel Cole. It's like he's fading away. We need top hurry," Pheobe said.

Prue didn't need anymore of an explanation. Cole was in trouble. That's all she needed to know.

They stood together and began to recite the spell.

As they did this they could feel power and energy flowing through the room.

They continued to say the spell, hoping that it would work.

Pheobe knew that this was her last chance. If this didn't work, Cole would not survive. He was barely surviving now. He couldn't handle anymore time where he was.

She knew that right now, all she needed to do was concentrate on trying to bring him back from the Wasteland, so she pushed aside her thoughts of the worst case scenario and focused all her energy on the task at hand.

Prue kept hoping that this would work. In the time after Pheobe and Piper's death, she had learned to see Cole as a man, not a demon, just another person moarning the loss of a loved one. They had really helped each other out, giving support where it was needed, lending the other a shoulder to cry on. Losing him now would be just as bad as losing one of her sisters. He had become her family, her brother.

Piper had never really had a problem with Cole. She understood the love between them because at one point her's and Leo's love had been that strong. She hoped for Cole to return because she knew what would happen to Pheobe if he didn't. He would lock up her feelings and appear to be fine on the outside, but would be crumbling on the inside. She would breakdown and Piper knew that was the last thing that she could handle. It would be too much....and then the baby, a constant reminder of his father. The bottom line was that Pheobe needed Cole.

Once they had finished reciting the spell they waited for what they thought was forever.

It had only been mere seconds before a rush of light and power flooded into the room.

The light left as quickly as it came. _And then..............._

_There he was._

_**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear your opinions.**_


	18. Is This Real?

**_So, here's the new chapter. I was going to do it on my week off of school, but the stupid computer chose that time to crash. URGH!!! I hate technology! NOT! Ok, I'll shut up now._**

**_To the review I got that said Cole should kind of be resentful to Pheobe and then they should get back together right before the baby is born. I tried to do that, but I couldn't. It was a good idea, but I love their relationship too much to wait any longer, so here it is._**

**Chapter 18-Is This Real?**

In the center of the attic stood a man 6'2 with dark hair. He had a scruffy (is that a word?) beard and was filthy. His clothes were ripped and had blood stains and dirt on them. Bruises, cuts, and old wounds covered his body. The one thing that stood out were his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that could suck anyone in, make anyone feel weak at the knees.

Pheobe looked at him in disbelief. In her heart she had hoped that this would happen, but her head had convinced her that it wouldn't, so she stood there just staring at him, looking into his eyes, making sure that this wasn't a dream, that it was truly happening. She had had many dreams like this, of what he would look like, what he would say and now it was really happening.

"Pheobe? What's going on? How did I get here? How am I alive?" Cole asked, his voice raspy.

Pheobe walked closer to him now.

"We brought you back," Pheobe told him.

"How is Prue here?" Cole asked. "And where is Paige?"

"That's a really long story, so I'll tell you later," Pheobe said.

The baby kicked so she rubbed her stomach.

"Hold on little one. I haven't told him yet," Pheobe said to the baby.

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?" Cole asked sincerely.

"Well, I need to talk to you about that," Pheobe said. "Maybe you need to sit down."

Cole was too tired to argue and did as she told.

"Cole, this is Benjamin Turner, your son," Pheobe told him rubbing her stomach.

The baby kicked in response and Pheobe smiled.

"What are you talking about? That's not possible. I have been trapped in some kind of hell dimension for over two years. There's no way that this baby could be mine," Cole said knowing that it wasn't possible but still hoping that it was the truth.

"Again, that's a really long story and right now I'm just glad to have you back. I'll explain later. You look like you need rest anyways," Pheobe said.

She looked at him and saw his bruises.

"And maybe a doctor," she added.

"Yeah, well hell isn't exactly a place of peace," Cole said.

"I'm so sorry, Cole," Pheobe told him starting to cry.

"It's okay, Pheobe. I deserved it, I know. You had to, I was crazy and would have probably killed someone you cared about. I should be the one to apologize," Cole said.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and get you cleaned up," Pheobe said holding out her hand for him to take, hoping that he would.

He did take her hand and they made their way down the stairs.

Cole was very weak so Pheobe tried to help him down the stairs, but he refused to take help from her, her being pregnant and all.

They made their way to the bathroom and Pheobe handed Cole a towel and a washcloth.

"I'll see what I can do about a clean pair of clothes," Pheobe said.

When she said this, a pair of boxers and a shirt shimmered into her arms.

"Thanks little one," Pheobe told her son.

"He did that?" Cole asked.

"Yep, he does magic all the time. Not even born yet and he already can do more magic than me," Pheobe said smiling.

Cole was convinced that the child Pheobe was carrying was his now. He remembered his mother telling him that he had done things similar to this before he was born. He knew that Pheobe would never be with another demon so that only left one reason. This child was his. He didn't care how it happened, he was just glad that it did.

Cole took the clothes from Pheobe and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Pheobe just sat in her room hearing the water running and still not believing that this was happening. She had him back, her Cole, the father of her baby.

She could rest easy now knowing that he would be here to help welcome their son into the world.

She heard the water stop and eagerly waited for him to come out.

He was on the bed and it was now that Pheobe could really see his injuries.

"I'll be right back," she said kissing his forehead.

With that she left the room.

Cole looked around the room which held so many memories.

He noticed a bassinet in the corner covered with baby things. Pheobe was still trying to figure out where the new baby would fit in the room.

Cole walked over to it and picked up a blanket that was in it. It was blue lined in silk and had the baby's name stitched on it.

It was then that it hit him. He was going to be a father. Sure, he still didn't know what the hell was going on or if this was even real, but if it was then he would try to be the best dad he could.

Pheobe walked into the room, holding a first aid kit. She saw Cole holding the blanket and knew that this was the time to explain things to him. It wasn't right to keep him in the dark.

"Cole, come sit on the bed. I'll explain how this happened while I fix you up," Pheobe said sitting down on the bed.

Cole followed her instruction and sat down wanting to hear what was going on.

Pheobe started bandaging him up while she told him everything that had happened, the mysterious woman, the alternate universe, how she and the baby vanquished Paige and how for the last seven months she had been trying to bring him back.

He listened intently. It was as if someone had been trying to help them, to bring them back together.

When Pheobe finished, Cole was convinced that this was real, no dream, no alternate universe. He was finally here with her and in two months, they would welcome a child to the family. Now all they had to do was prepare for him.

_**Look it was actually long. Wow!!**_

_**So did it suck? Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	19. Daddy in Training

_**Here is the new chapter. I would have wrote sooner but my mom grounded me. No computer, no phone. It sucked. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read it.**_

**Chapter 19-Daddy in Training**

After their talk, Cole fell asleep on Pheobe's bed. Phoebe layed down beside him, desperate just to hear him breathe, to watch him sleep, to know that he was safe and home.

Everything seemed to be falling into place now. Prue was back which remade the Power of Three. Piper had Wyatt and Chris and was now on her way to being with Leo again even though he still isn't around much and is still an Elder. And now Pheobe had Cole back and they would soon have a child. Everything seemed perfect. They were almost.......normal.

The next morning, Phoebe and Cole got up at around 10. It was a little late for Pheobe since she usually woke up at about 8, but she had wanted to stay with Cole who had made a remarkable recovery since he got back the day before.

They made their way to the kitchen where Piper already had breakfast on the table. She was now cleaning up the boys and their mess from breakfast.

Cole pulled out a chair for Pheobe and then sat down himself. He immediately began gorging himself. It had been so long since he had had real food.

"Where is Prue?" Pheobe asked, picking up a piece of toast.

It sounded weird to say that after all the time she had been gone, thought of as dead.

"She wants to try to get her life back. She's going to the police station and courthouse to see what she can do about changing the records that say she's dead, so she can get a job. I don't think people would be thrilled to hire a dead woman," Piper explained. "Pheobe, I gotta run to P3. I'll be there all day. Can you watch the boys?"

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment and I was hoping that Cole could come," Pheobe answered.

"Oh, right. I forgot," she said. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll watch them. They can go with us. It can be sort of like a test run for when our baby is born," Cole offered.

"Cole, you're still recovering and they are a big handful," Piper said.

She realized that she trusted him now.

"I guess we can take them with us," Pheobe said.

She had been kind of hoping for a day with just her and Cole, but it would be fun to see how Cole handled Wyatt and Chris.

"Thanks," Piper said. "I just changed Chris. Wyatt needs to be taken to the potty every couple of hours. I'm trying to get him potty trained. Chris needs to be fed in two hours. Don't give Wyatt sweets."

"Okay, Piper. I think we can handle it. Go to work," Pheobe said.

"I'm going," she said kissing the boys goodbye. Be good," she told Wyatt.

Piper grabbed her purse and keys and left the manor.

"Pheobe, when is your doctor's appointment?" Cole asked.

"At one," Phoebe answered picking Chris up.

Cole got up after he finished eating and began washing the dishes.

Once he was finished, he offered to help get the boys dressed.

Cole picked up Wyatt and walked upstairs.

"Lead the way," cole said not knowing where the room was.

Pheobe showed Cole to the boys' room.

Pheobe got Chris dressed with ease. Cole, on the other hand, had many problems.

Wyatt orbed out every time Cole tried to put his clothes on and then, when that stopped amusing the toddler, he began to run around the room instead.

"Wyatt," Pheobe said in a stern tone.

The toddler knew that his aunt meant business, so he stayed still just long enough for Cole to get him dressed.

"Cole, can you watch them for a few minutes?" Pheobe asked. "I need to get dressed."

"Yeah, but I still need help finding clothes," Cole said as Pheobe put Chris into his arms.

"I know, I'll go get you some after I get dressed," Pheobe said before walking out of the room.

Cole took out some of Wyatt's toys and layed them on the floor. The toddler happily began playing with them.

Chris started to cry, so Cole tried bouncing him on his knee.

When that didn't work, Cole resorted to peek-a-boo.

"Where's Chris?"Cole asked covering his face with his hands. "There he is," Cole said uncovering his face.

Each time he did this, the infant would look amazed and then giggle when he saw Cole.

Cole was starting to get the hang of this. He tossed Chris in the air softly and the baby laughed.

Pheobe was watching this scene from the doorway, smiling.

Cole finally noticed her standing there and smiled at her.

"What?" Cole asked as he saw the way she was looking at him.

"You're going to be a great father," she said, which made Cole smile that radiant smile that made Pheobe feel weak in the knees.

"What time is it?" Cole asked after a moment.

"It is......," she started and looked at the clock in the hall. "11:45."

Since you are doing so well with boys and aren't having a hard time with them, I'm going to go buy you an outfit really fast," Pheobe said. "Remember what Piper said. Wyatt needs to go to the potty soon and Chris needs to be fed at 12."

Pheobe turned around and started walking down the hall.

Cole laid Chris in his baby bed and ran after her.

He got to her on the stairs and kissed her passionately.

Once they parted, Cole said,

"I've been wanting to do that since I got here."

"So have I," Pheobe said. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Be safe," Cole said.

"I will," she said and kissed him once more.

She resumed walking downstairs.

"And Pheobe?" Cole said.

"Yeah," she answered turning around to face him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said and then got her purse and walked out the door and towards her car.

_**So how was it? It was actually long this time. I can't believe it. Anyways, please review. I"m about to add a new story to fanfiction. A Perfect Life. Please review once it is on there.**_


	20. Boys Will Be Boys

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.

Chapter 20-Boys Will Be Boys

"Wyatt, give the bottle back," Cole tried the nice approach.

Wyatt refused. He only orbed out still clutching his baby brother's bottle.

"Hold on, Chris," Cole tried to soothe the baby who was screaming his lungs out.

Cole made his way to the kitchen and got another bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Wyatt," Cole yelled trying to get the toddler to orb back in.

Pheobe and Piper would probably have a panic attack if they saw that he was missing.

Cole gave Chris his bottle and put the baby in his highchair so that he could focus on Wyatt.

"Wyatt, do you want some candy?" Cole asked trying to bribe the toddler.

Cole immediately saw orbs form into Wyatt in front of him.

"Let me find some candy. Don't orb," Cole told the child.

He had only been alone with the boys for fifteen minutes and already he was tired.

He looked through the cabinets hoping that there would be something he could bribe Wyatt with.

Finally in the back of one of the cabinets, Cole saw a small bag of chocolate.

"Wyatt, you have to be good or you can't have any," Cole said. "Are you going to be good?"

The boy nodded.

"And no orbing," Cole instructed.

Wyatt nodded again.

"Okay, you can have one," Cole said getting a piece of candy out of the bag and handing it to the toddler. "Piper's gonna kill me," Cole said, which for some reason made him laugh, probably since she had killed him a couple of times.

After Chris finished his bottle, Cole picked him up and put him in the playpen in the sunroom.

"Wyatt, do you have to potty?" Cole asked dreading the answer.

Wyatt started to do the potty dance and Cole knew that he did.

Cole sighed.

"Come on," Cole said and took Wyatt's hand leading him to the bathroom.

Cole helped Wyatt out of his overalls. Cole, then, turned around and waited for him to "do his business."

Wyatt stood up and Cole helped put his overalls back on.

Glad that that ordeal was over, Cole led Wyatt back to the sunroom.

"Be nice to your brother and I'll give you another piece of chocolate," Cole said.

Bribing might be wrong, but it did help and Wyatt played nice with his baby brother.

For five minutes Cole was able to sit down and just watch them instead of having to chase or quiet them down.

Chris began to cry, so Cole picked hi up and hoped that it was only an attention cry.

It wasn't though.

Cole bounced the infant up and down, but that didn't work. Cole knew the child wasn't hungry , so that left only one possibility: Chris needed a diaper change.

Cole had hoped that Pheobe would be back before he would have to do this, but since Chris only got louder, Cole knew he had to change his diaper alone. I mean, how hard could it be?

Cole knew he couldn't leave Wyatt downstairs while he went upstairs to change Chris's diaper, so he brought both boys to their room.

Cole put Wyatt in his bed and handed him a couple of toys and a piece of chocolate.

He layed Chris on the changing table and contemplated his next move.

Chris, meanwhile, was still screaming his lungs out.

Cole took the outfit that Chris was wearing off.

At that time, Phoebe walked into the manor.

Hearing the crying, she put her bags down and walked upstairs.

She got to the boys' room just in time to see Cole take the child's diaper off and wipe him.

"This isn't that hard," Cole said to Chris in a child's voice. "I'm getting the hand of this," Cole said, happy that the baby had stopped crying.

Just then, cole noticed Pheobe standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

Cole turned his attention back to the infant.

He reached down to get a diaper, but didn't get it fast enough.

Chris had already done it. Right on Cole.

Pheobe couldn't help but laugh.

"I should have warned you," Pheobe said.

Cole got a rag and cleaned himself up while Pheobe put a diaper on Chris.

"Boys will be boys," Pheobe said as Cole walked back into the room.

So, how was it? Did it suck? Please review.


	21. The Doctor's Office

_Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. The computer crashed and I've had a lot of homework. I'm only updating today because I'm at home sick and can't talk. I have no voice. It sucks._

_Here it is_

**Chapter 21-The Doctor's Office**

Cole started getting dressed as Pheobe finished dressing Chris.

After Chris was dressed, Pheobe noticed Wyatt sitting is his bed, chocolate all over his face and hands.

"Cole," Pheobe screamed. "You gave him chocolate."

Cole walked into the room, half dressed, only pants, no shirt.

"I got desperate," Cole said and then walked back out to finish getting dressed.

Pheobe put Chris in his swing and cleaned the chocolate off of Wyatt.

Cole walked back into the room a few minutes later fully dressed.

He was dressed in a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath.

"Do you like the outfit?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah, it's fine,:" Cole said.

"Next time, you can pick it out. I was just in a hurry," she explained.

"It's fine," Cole said.

"The boys are ready," Pheobe said. "Let's go."

Cole picked up Wyatt and carried Chris in his baby carrier.

Pheobe only carried the diaper bag and her purse.

Cole refused to let her carry one of kids since Chris in his carrier weighed a lot and Wyatt was two. Cole was scared that the children were too heavy and might endanger their child.

Cole carried the kids to the car and buckled them in. He, then, helped Pheobe in then got in himself and drove to the doctor's office.

Once there, Cole again carried the children.

They walked into the office and the desk clerk handed Pheobe papers to fill out.

Cole took Wyatt and Chris to the children's area and played with them while they waited for Pheobe's name to be called.

There were three other expectant mothers there.

One of the woman approached Pheobe.

"Wow, you're having another one. The baby doesn't even look 8 months old."

"Oh, no," Pheobe said. "This is my first. We're watching my nephews," Pheobe said looking at Cole and the children.

"Looks like you got a good dad," the woman said watching Cole play with the boys.

"Yeah, I know," Pheobe said.

"Pheobe Halliwell," the nurse called out.

Pheobe got up and walked over to Cole.

"I wish I could go in, but the boys," Cole said.

"Maybe you can come in just to see the baby," Pheobe said.

Cole picked up the boys and they followed the nurse to a room.

A doctor came in a few minutes later.

He asked all of the normal questions and Cole tried to listen to everything the doctor was saying but the boys were making that very difficult. Wyatt kept trying to play games with Cole.

It seemed that Wyatt was starting to like Cole.

The doctor started to do the ultrasound.

"And there's the baby's head," Dr. Ross said pointing.

"Wow," Cole said.

"Well, it's definitely a boy, the doctor informed them.

Pheobe smiled.

"Well, we'll leave now," Cole said knowing that the doctor needed to make sure that Pheobe and their son were alright and that he couldn't do that with the children there.

"I'll see you in a little while," Pheobe said giving Cole a kiss. "Be good for uncle Cole," she told Wyatt. "And Cole.....?"

"Yeah," he said.

"No candy," she instructed.

"I promise," he said.

Cole took the boys back into the waiting room.

Cole got some crackers out of the diaper bag for Wyatt and sat in a chair rocking Chris who was in and out of slumberland.

Wyatt was occupied with his crackers and sat beside Cole.

Chris soon fell asleep so Cole laid him in his carrier.

Another father-to-be sat in a chair opposite of Cole. The man decided to make conversation so he moved to the chair on the other side of Cole.

"Eric Jackson," said the man shaking Cole's hand.

"Cole Turner," Cole said.

"So, is this your third?" the man asked.

"No, first. I'm watching my nephews," Cole said. "Yours?"

"Second," the man said. "I have a two year old son. So, what do you do, Cole?"

"At the moment, I'm unemployed, but I'm a lawyer," Cole said.

That's a coincidence. So am I. Are you familiar with Jackson & Hall," he asked.

"Yeah," Cole said. "I've been out of work because I wanted to help with the family, but staying home any longer is going to drive me crazy," Cole said thinking of an excuse.

He needed a job. He wanted to support his family and this was a big opportunity.

"We've been looking for a new partner," Eric Jackson said. "Here's my card. You should call my secretary and set up an interview."

"Thanks," Cole said.

Pheobe walked into the waiting room at that moment.

"Hey," Cole said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're fine," Pheobe said.

"Phe," Wyatt said holding out his arms.

Cole picked up the toddler.

"Cole, I talked to the doctor and he said it was safe for me to hold Wyatt," she said taking the toddler from Cole.

"Pheobe, this is Eric Jackson. He's a partner at Jackson & Hall," Cole introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Pheobe said shaking his hand with her free arm.

_So, how was is? I can't believe it was actually long. Wow. Anyway, I kind of tied some things together in this chapter. In the first chapter when Pheobe went to the alternate life, she saw that Cole worked at Jackson, Turner & Hall, so the conversation with the man was actually important to the story and not something I just added for the fun of it._


	22. Vision of Horror

Sorry I haven't updated. I thought I was going to update while I was at home after I got my tonsils out but I was too sick to, so here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 22-Vision of Horror**_

_**A little over a month later**_

With the baby's arrival only two weeks away, there was much to be done. Cole had proposed to Pheobe a month ago and Pheobe refused to have the wedding after the baby's birth so Piper and Prue have been planning a quick but nice wedding which will happen in just two days.

Cole became a partner at Jackson & Hall only a few days after meeting Eric Jackson at the doctor's office. The job pays well so Cole was able to add three more bedrooms onto the Halliwell manor giving each boy their own room once Ben arrived or at least until another Halliwell child was added to the family, which according to Pheobe would be in only a year. Her saying this kind of freaked Cole out. Not even one child yet and already talking about having another. Cole was happy though after the initial shock wore off and they decided that they would try for another baby as soon as she was able.

"Keep your eyes closed. No peeking," Cole said as he helped Pheobe into the room covering her eyes.

"How much longer?" she asked unable to hold in her excitement.

"Ok, you can open them," he told her pulling his hand away from her eyes.

"Cole..." Pheobe said softly as she looked around the room.

It was a perfect nursery. It was baby blue with a sage green trim. A beautiful round, mahogany baby bed was in the center of the room with a changing table, dresser, and night stand made out of the same wood. A mahogany gliding rocking chair sat in the corner. The room was filled with everything that their son would need. In the closet, there was a newborn swing, a bouncy seat, stroller, and newborn car seat still in their boxes waiting for the day when they would be needed.

"So...do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she said as he pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe he's almost here."

"I know," he said.

Pheobe walked around the room stopping to feel each thing like it made her feel closer to her son somehow. She picked up a blue silk blanket that had their son's name stitched into from the crib and instantly it hit her.

_**Premonition**_

"You're finally here," Pheobe told the infant who was wrapped up the silk blanket.

"Hey little guy," Cole said as he looked down at his son. "How do you like your room?"

The baby burped which Cole took to mean that the baby was happy with his room.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Pheobe asked her husband staring at the infant, mesmerized by him.

"He certainly is. Just like his mother," Cole said kissing his wife.

Just then, two men appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Cole asked getting into a fighting position prepared to die if necessary for his wife and son.

"The Cleaners," Pheobe whispered.

"The who?" Cole asked.

"They came when Wyatt was a baby and took him and made it as if he never existed," Pheobe explained. "You're not taking my son. He hasn't exposed magic. There's no reason for you to take him," Pheobe said to the two men in white outfits.

"The Elders sent us. He was never supposed to happen. A baby with both witch and demonic powers can't be trusted," one of the men said as he held up his arm and waved his hand making the child disappear. "And so that you can't have another..." the man continued as he waved his hand again, this time making Cole disappear.

"We're truly sorry," the second man told her before both of them disappeared leaving behind a broken and distraught woman.

_**End of Premonition**_

So how was it? Did it suck? Please tell me. Please review. I beg you. Anyway, to the review that said the story needed more excitement, how is it?


	23. A Family Behind Him

_**Here's chapter 23-Hope you like it**_

**Chapter 23-A Family Behind Him**

"What is it? What did you see?" Cole asked walking over to her and holding her up.

She was pale and had a look of pain on her face.

"They took him . . . And you," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

Cole was really starting to get worried. What evil had the power to take both him and their son?

"The Elders and the Cleaners," she told him, starting to sob.

The pain she had felt in her premonition was worse than anything she had ever felt-the emptiness and sadness she felt was unbearable. Having someone take her son and husband and not being able to do anything about it felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. They might as well of killed her because taking them away took away her will to live.

"What?" Cole asked.

Were the Elders really capable of stealing a child, especially a Charmed One's child? Of course, Cole wasn't exactly a fan of the Elders, but he never thought that they would go this far, to harm an innocent, a child.

Cole eased Pheobe into the rocking chair. She was unable to stand up on her own and tears were now streaming down her face.

"Tell me what happened," Cole said.

Pheobe started to tell him about what she had seen, the horrible pictures filled her head again, and she stopped in the middle, unable to continue.

Cole didn't force her to talk. He knew that it must have been hard. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, wanting her to get some rest. She needed to take her mind off her premonition for the time being. Stress would make her pregnancy harder and could possibly put both hers and the baby's life in danger.

Cole laid down with her and watched her until she fell asleep. She refused to go to sleep without him there, afraid of losing him. She finally fell asleep clinging to him.

Cole eased away from her and covered her up. He kissed her forehead as well as her stomach before leaving the room and making his way down the stairs. He needed to talk to Piper and Prue. They had to figure out what they were supposed to do, how they could fight something so powerful, something so supposedly 'good'.

He picked up the phone and started to dial Prue's cell phone number. The only thing he told her was that she needed to get home now. Once he was sure that she was on her way, he did the exact same thing to Piper.

Waiting for the girls to arrive, Cole stood in the sunroom, pacing. He couldn't stand still. He couldn't sit down knowing that the people that were supposed to be the upholders of good wanted to get rid of his son. He honestly didn't care that they had wanted him dead. He understood that. He had caused a lot of pain, done a lot of horrible things, but for them to hurt an innocent baby just because of his heritage. It was unacceptable.

Cole heard a car pull up and anxiously waited for someone to walk through the door. Piper walked in carrying both Wyatt and Chris. Cole walked over to her and helped her out, taking Wyatt out of her arms and holding him.

"What's wrong? It sounded urgent on the phone. Did a demon attack? Are Pheobe and the baby okay?" Piper asked, not knowing what to expect.

" Pheobe is fine. And the baby is fine for the moment," Cole told her.

"Cole, what does that mean?" Piper asked walking into the sunroom and putting Chris in the playpen.

Cole put Wyatt in the playpen as well.

Another car pulled up and Cole waited for Prue to walk in before continuing to tell Piper what had happened.

Once Prue was in the room, Cole continued.

"Pheobe had a premonition. Something about the Cleaners and the Elders. She didn't finish telling me about it. All I know is that they took the baby and me," Cole said.

"Why would they do that?" Prue asked.

"Probably because of his demonic powers," Cole said.

"This is just unacceptable. How can they do that? Take an innocent child. They tried to take Wyatt before but we stopped them. Don't worry, Cole. We'll stop them again. We won't let them take you or your child," Piper said.

"Thanks," Cole said. "Pheobe is upstairs asleep. The premonition was too much for her to handle. I'm afraid that this is too much stress on her."

"She's strong, Cole. I promise everything will be all right. You and her will get married and in two weeks you will have your son. No one is going to take that away from you or take you from us. If they want you, they will have to take me too," Prue said as she gave Cole a hug, trying to comfort him.

_**So how was it? I know. Not much accomplished in this chapter. Review please!**_


	24. Wedding Bells

_Here's chapter 24. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you like it_

**Chapter 24-Wedding Bells**

Today was the big day. The family decided that with everything going on, they didn't need to reschedule the wedding day. It would be good for Pheobe for Cole to be her husband again, make her feel more secure. Since her premonition a couple of days ago, she had been on edge and scared. Cole stayed up with her all night trying to get her to sleep.

Cole had heard her screaming in her sleep the night before, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't. He's my baby. We'll strip his powers, please," she begged. "No, not Cole. He's not evil. He won't use his powers. He'll quit using them, I promise, but please don't take my family," she pleaded and then she just cried, not saying anything else.

Cole didn't know if he should wake her up or not so he just sat in bed, holding her, telling her that it would be all right. She must have heard him in her sleep, because soon, the crying ceased and she seemed to sleep pleasantly the rest of the night.

They woke up at around 8:30 in the morning. Cole and Pheobe walked downstairs where Piper had breakfast waiting. Piper was on the phone making sure that the flowers would arrive in the next hour. Cole held Pheobe's chair out for her and, then he fixed both of them a plate of food.

After they finished breakfast, Piper, Prue, and Pheobe walked upstairs to get ready for the wedding.

Since Cole knew it would only take him a few minutes to get ready, he offered to feed the boys breakfast and get them ready. Piper gladly accepted the help, since she was tangled up in all of the wedding arrangements.

Cole fed the children with ease. Both of the boys had become very comfortable with Cole and seemed to get along well with him. He was able to bathe both of them and get them dressed without a disaster occurring. Wyatt had already started to call Cole, 'uncle Cole' which none of the sisters had a problem with it as cole thought they would. After all, after today, he would be uncle Cole. The boys seemed interested in everything Cole did, probably since he was the only man in the house.

Wyatt watched intently as Cole tried to straighten his tie.

"Hey, buddy," Cole said picking up the toddler. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Unc Co," was all that Wyatt said.

Cole laughed at this.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go take you back to your room," Cole told the child.

Wyatt touched Cole's shoulder.

"Ride," he said and put his finger back in his mouth.

"You want a ride?" Cole asked, knowing Wyatt had loved it when he put him on his shoulders the day before.

The little boy nodded.

"Okay," Cole said, putting Wyatt on his broad shoulders and starting to walk down the hall.

The two-year-old child laughed loudly as Cole walked.

Hearing Wyatt, all three women walked out of the room and saw Cole with Wyatt.

"He really loves Cole," Piper said, smiling at the sound of her son's laughter.

"Yeah," Prue said.

After a moment of watching them, they went back into the room in order to finish getting ready. Pheobe's make-up and hair was done and now all she needed was the dress. Prue had done Pheobe's make-up while Piper did her hair. After that, they helped each other with their own hair and make-up.

An hour and a half later, everyone was ready.

The wedding was going to be small, just in the house. They couldn't do it in a church because Grams was the one who was going to be conducting the wedding.

Since Grams was beyond the Elders now, she could come, but Pheobe's mother couldn't come as Pheobe had feared. The Elders forbid it. They were against the wedding.

The wedding itself resembled Piper's, with the arch and the flowers.

The first person to walk down the aisle was Prue. Behind her, Piper walked holding Wyatt's hand, making sure that the child didn't drop or try to eat the wedding rings. Chris was sitting with his grandfather, Victor, fidgeting.

Once Piper, Prue, and Wyatt were standing near Grams and Cole, the wedding march song started.

Victor and Sheila, Darryl's wife (Darryl still doesn't want anything to do with them)stood up and turned toward the stairs to watch as the bride walked down.

Pheobe walked down the stairs carrying a bouquet of white roses and made her way to Cole.

Cole stood there, mesmerized by Pheobe. She was beautiful. Her huge bulging belly made her even more beautiful to him. The dress matched her perfectly.

Pheobe tried to smile as she walked, but it was becoming increasingly harder. She couldn't help but think about the Cleaners. They only had a little under two weeks to figure out how to stop them, before they would appear and take away everything she loved. How could she smile knowing that her husband could soon be gone, that she would never get to see her son grow up? She was scared to death about what could happen. The Cleaners were unstoppable, unable to be killed, since they were neither good nor evil.

She tried to suppress what she was feeling at the moment, so that she could have a nice day. This should be one of the happiest days of her life.

Once she was standing beside Cole, Grams began the hand fasting ritual. It was a beautiful ceremony in which Cole recited his own vowls(I forgot how to spell and I can't find the spell checker, sorry). Phoebe did the same, although Cole could tell that she was preoccupied and he understood.

An hour later, they were a married couple. They mingled with the family and acted happy, which of course they were. They wanted to be together, but deep down they were afraid that they would be torn apart, that the Elders would succeed.

_**Ok, so how was it? Now they will put all of their effort into stopping the Cleaners and the Elders. How will that work? Review, please**_


	25. Happiness Turns to Horror

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of thought I was finished with this story because I had no idea where I was supposed to go. People said they wanted action so I made the whole thing with the Elders and the Cleaners and then I didn't know how I was supposed to defeat them. It hit me tonight at like 1 in the morning and I now know exactly what I'm going to do. Be patient with me and please review.**_

**Chapter 25-Happiness Turns to Horror**

Cole woke up in the hotel room they had spent the night in for their honeymoon. He reached over but found himself alone.

He sat up in bed and noticed his wife standing up, gazing out the window, her hands on her stomach.

"Hey," Cole said, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

Her face was tear streaked.

"Hey," she replied without any emotion.

"We'll find a way to stop them," Cole told her, putting his hand on hers. "I won't let them take our son."

She didn't say anything.

Cole didn't fear for his own life. It really didn't matter. He only cared about his wife and child. Cole knew how scared she was. He hated how on edge she had been. She was supposed to be happy, preparing for their first child, enjoying their last couple of weeks and just adults and not parents. It hurt him to watch her in so much pain.

**Next day**

That morning, Cole was forced to return to work. Pheobe had assured him that she would be fine, and that they needed the income he brought. After thirty minutes of pleading, Cole finally agreed and headed to work.

Piper and Prue both headed to work after making sure that Pheobe was all right, leaving Pheobe with Wyatt and Chris.

Without a whitelighter to help with the research, Pheobe was on her own to find a solution to their problem, a loophole so that the Elders or Cleaner couldn't touch her family.

Going through a box of books in the attic, Pheobe found a sort of handbook for Elders. 'Probably one of Leo's from a while back' Pheobe thought.

She flipped through the book, which seemed to be a set of rules and oaths that Elders had to take when they were appointed.

She read every page, word for word, hoping that something would help.

After reading for about ten minutes, she found it, her loophole! She jumped out of her chair, a huge smile plastered on her face.

In her sudden rush of excitement, she dropped the book, which fell behind a pile of books. Pheobe didn't even notice, too thrilled that her family was safe. No one could touch her family now, not with what she had found.

She happily picked up the boys and put them in her car, in a hurry to tell everyone.

She was now on her way to Cole's office. She wanted to tell him the news in person, so she could see his expression, his beautiful smile, when she told him. She would have waited until he got home, but she just couldn't wait, too excited.

As they were driving, Pheobe saw a McDonald's. Having a sudden craving for a milkshake with french fries, she pulled into the fast food joint. She decided that a little ice-cream to celebrate wouldn't hurt anybody.

After both Pheobe, and the boys were full of ice-cream, they set off for Cole's.

Pheobe, feeling giddy, turned on the radio and sang loudly, and out of tune, I might add.

Having his pacifier orbed away from him, Chris started to cry.

Pheobe turned around just long enough to make Wyatt give it back to his little brother.

Turning back, Pheobe didn't have enough time to react, as a car sped straight toward her. The car was swerving and in the wrong lane.

Pheobe swerved the car to get out of the way of the red out of the control vehicle.

The only problem was that, now her car was spinning, and she couldn't stop it.

Pheobe looked at the children frantically. 'Please orb' Pheobe thought, hoping that Wyatt would orb both him and Chris to safety. She would have screamed for him to, but no words would come out of her mouth.

The car abruptly stopped as it hit the guard rail on the highway. Pheobe held her stomach and prayed as this happened. Crying was the last thing that Pheobe heard. The guard rail becoming increasingly closer, was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

_**So, how was it? Please review. **_


	26. The Arrival of Ben

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

**Chapter 26-The Arrival of Ben**

Cole burst through the double doors of San Francisco Memorial.

"Pheobe Halliwell Turner," Cole told the woman standing behind the counter. "My wife. She was in a car accident. She's almost nine months pregnant."

"Mr. Turner, I need you to calm down. I'm calling the doctor in charge of your wife's care," the woman told him.

Cole turned his head and saw Piper and Prue sitting in the waiting area, each holding one of the boys.

Cole walked over to him.

"What happened?" Cole asked, hoping that they would know.

"Wyatt and Chris orbed to me. They were crying and then, Wyatt orbed me to the highway," Piper explained.

"It's bad, Cole," Prue said, handing Chris to Piper and hugging Cole. "She hasn't woken up."

Cole sat in one of the chairs, his head now resting in his hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to work today. I shouldn't have left her," Cole said.

"This is not your fault, Cole. You need to believe that. How could you have known that this would happen?" Prue tried to reassure her brother-in-law.

At that moment, a doctor walked up to them.

"Is my wife all right? And our son?" Cole asked, standing up.

"Mr. Turner, your wife is in a coma," the doctor informed him.

"Oh, God," he said.

"The baby is in distress. He isn't getting enough oxygen. I need you to sign this form allowing us to perform an emergency cesarean. If we don't get your son out in the next fifteen minutes, we risk brain damage, organ problems or death. If I do a cesarean, I can have him out in three minutes," the woman explained.

Cole took the clipboard from her and signed the paper, knowing that saving their son meant everything to Pheobe.

"Please, doctor, do everything you can. They are my whole life," he told her, tears in his beautiful eyes.

The doctor squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to do everything I can,"she informed him before walking away.

Cole paced around the room, minutes feeling like hours. If he lost them, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on. What kind of cruel world would bring him back just to watch those he loved die?

The same doctor walked back up to Cole, a small smile on her face.

"You have a beautiful baby boy. He's in the NICU just as a precaution. He's a week early but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. His lungs are fully developed. He's breathing fine," the doctor told him.

"Thank God," Cole said. "Has my wife woken up?"

"No, I'm sorry. She hasn't. I can take you to see her and then I'll take you to the NICU to meet your son," the woman said.

Cole followed the doctor, Prue and Piper right behind them.

They stopped at a small room at the end of the hallway and Cole walked in.

It was quiet except for the beeping of the monitors and her raspy breaths. Cole pulled a chair beside her bed and sat down, holding her hand. He had never wanted to see her like that, laid up in a hospital bed attached to machines, her lively glow now gone.

"Please come back to me. Wake up, please. I need you. I can't live without you. You did it. We have a son. The doctor said that he's fine. I'm gonna go see him and then I'll come back and tell you all about him. Pheobe, you have to wake up. Ben needs his mother," Cole told his unconscious wife, tears streaming down his face.

Piper and Prue were standing in the door frame, giving Cole space with his wife.

The doctor walked back in a few minutes later and escorted the family to the Neonatal unit.

Cole scrubbed down and walked into the ward. As he looked around, he saw about 15 babies, hooked up to monitors, parents sitting beside them, crying. He hoped that his son wasn't this bad off.

Prue scrubbed down as well and walked in. Piper and Prue had to take turns going in since they wouldn't allow children in unless they were siblings of the baby.

A nurse showed Cole to his son and Cole gave a relieved sigh when he saw that his baby was doing fine-no machines.

Ben was still in an incubator and had an I.V. in his arm, but he wasn't as bad off as the rest of the babies were.

"Hey little guy," Cole said to his son, who was trying to stick his fist in his mouth. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," the nurse said, opening up the side of the incubator and getting the baby boy out. "Here's daddy," she said as she put the baby in Cole's arms.

The baby was in a onesie (OMG!I can't spell it. It's the little newborn outfit) and a blue hat with matching socks.

A smile spread over Cole's face as the baby held onto his finger with his little hand.

Prue walked up behind him and looked at her new nephew.

"He's beautiful, Cole," Prue told him.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he," Cole said. "I wish Pheobe could see him."

"She will. Don't worry. She's going to wake up," Prue assured him.

"I hope so," he said, turning his attention back to the bundle in his arms.

Cole sat in the nursery just holding his son, praying that his wife would soon wake up, completely forgetting the fact that the Cleaners were going to come for him and the baby at any moment.

_**So, how was it? Please review.**_


	27. Dying Slowly

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope that this story is not getting boring. Please tell me if it is**_

**Chapter 27-Dying Slowly**

The next couple of days were spent either in the NICU or Pheobe's hospital room. Prue and Piper took turns staying with Ben and Cole, making sure that neither were left alone at any time, afraid that they would be taken. Cole spent half of his time with their son and the rest of his time sitting by his wife's hospital bed, talking to her and begging her to wake up.

After being informed that Pheobe would have severe brain damage if she didn't regain consciouness in the nest twenty-four hours, Cole got desperate, resorting to the last person he wanted to see.

"Leo!" he shouted from the manor.

After screaming his name for five minutes, Leo finally orbed in.

"I'm not allowed to be here," Leo said, half whispering.

"I don't care. You go to that hospital and heal my wife!" Cole screamed at him.

"I can't," Leo told him.

"So, now you're just abandoning your family. For what? The Greater good. What the hell happened to you? Your family used to mean more to you than the Precious Elders," Cole yelled. "Were you in on sending the Cleaners to take my son. Your nephew, an innocent baby?"

Leo looked down, ashamed.

"You were, weren't you?" Cole asked, a disgusted look on his face. "Get the hell out of here! You're not welcome in this house."

An energy ball flew from Cole's hand and towards Leo, but he orbed out before he was hit.

Cole shimmered back to the hospital, trying to figure out another way to save his wife.

Ben was ready to come home, perfectly healthy, which Cole was thankful for since he knew Pheobe would put Ben's life before her own and never would have forgave herself if something was wrong with him.

Cole packed the baby up and then took him to Pheobe's hospital room, hoping that her son being near her might cause her to wake up.

"Hey," Cole said walking into her room, Prue not far behind him. "Look who I have with me," he said showing the newborn baby to his wife's sleeping form.

Of course, she didn't move.

Cole took the infant out of his carrier and sat in the chair beside Pheobe, holding the baby up to his mommy.

"Say hi to mommy," Cole said as he laid the baby on his mother's chest.

He hoped that somehow she could feel her son's heartbeat and that it would shock her back to reality, knowing that her family needed her.

"Baby, you gotta wake up. I need you to wake up...now. Your son needs you," Cole said picking up the baby, who immediately started crying.

Cole tried to soothe the baby, but it was clear that a father wasn't what he needed.

"Cole, come on. I think we need to get this little guy home," Prue said taking the baby from him and putting him back in his carrier.

"What are we supposed to do at home, wait for the call saying she's gone? I need to be with her. She can't d...die alone," he choked out, barely able to say that horrible word.

"What would she want you to do, Cole? Would she want you to sit by her, moarning her or would she want you to take care of her son, what's left of her?" Prue asked, knowing that he would breakdown if he sat and watched the love of his life die.

He reluctantly left with her, knowing that she was right.

**At the Manor**

Cole tried to focus on the baby, but his thoughts kept going to Pheobe, unconcious, in a hospital bed alone. Her chance at survival was getting smaller as each second passed by. And he was just sitting there, doing nothing to help her. He felt so useless, so betrayed by life. How could they take away such a perfect being? She had done everything in her power for good, but they were letting her die...slowly.

Piper was searching for a way to bring her baby sister back, so Prue was in charge of watching Ben and Cole.

"Please just leave me alone. It doesn't matter if they take me. Just make sure Ben is safe," Cole screamed at her.

"No, I'm not going to let them. You are my brother. I can't lose my sister and my brother and Ben can't lose his mom and dad. We all need you," Prue told him.

_**So, what do you think? Please review.**_


	28. Two Losses and a Gain

_**Here's the next chapter. I only have 4 more weeks of school! Yay! Which means that I will be writing a lot of chapters for all of my stories. Just bear with be for the next 4 weeks. I'll try to write and add chapters as much as I can.**_

_**Here it is**_

**Chapter 28-Two Losses and a Gain_(couldn't think of another title)_**

Cole was now on the verge of insanity. His wife had less than three hours to wake up or else she never would, and there he was, sitting at home, letting time pass by.

Cole was sitting in the nursery watching Ben sleep. Prue walked in with Wyatt and Chris, trying to keep everyone together to keep Cole and Ben protected.

Cole dried his eyes and took the boys from Prue. Prue made a pleading look toward the bathroom.

"Go. We'll be fine, unless you would like for us to follow you in there," Cole said sarcastically, trying to hide his pain.

"Okay, but scream if you need me," she said walking to the bathroom, her eyes glancing back at Cole with every step she took.

Cole held the boys and let them peer into the crib where their sleeping cousin lay. Chris was too young to understand, but Wyatt seemed fascinated by the small infant.

"Baby," Wyatt said as he pointed.

"Yeah," Cole said. "Ben is your cousin."

Wyatt seemed to be thinking about these words.

"Ben. Cuz," he said.

"That's right," Cole told the toddler.

"Are we interrupting?" came a voice form behind them.

Cole quickly turned around.

"Prue," Cole screamed as he put Wyatt and Chris down. "Wyatt, orb," he instructed as he carefully woke up his newborn son.

Wyatt orbed himself and Chris to where their mother was.

"Okay, buddy, shimmer to auntie Piper," Cole tried to tell the infant, trying to get his son to safety. "Go to auntie Piper."

Prue was now in the room, a look of fiery anger in her eyes, as she tried to attack the Cleaners.

Ben shimmered out and Cole was hopeful for a moment, until he felt something land in his arms.

"Not daddy. Auntie Piper," he said again although it was clear that Ben was way too young to understand anything his father was saying.

"You can't fight us," the Cleaners said, looking at Prue.

"Like hell I can't," she said trying to fling him into the wall without success.

Cole held the bundle carefully and shimmered out.

Cole spent an hour shimmering from plane to plane, realm to realm, trying to save his son from being swept out of existence. He wouldn't let part of Phoebe be taken away. Even if Cole himself was taken, at least Pheobe would have their son to wake up to.

Wherever Cole shimmered, the Cleaners followed, though, able to track them down wherever they went.

Cole refused to give in to the inevitable. He had only been a father for a few days. He couldn't give in now. His son deserved a life-his first step, his first day of school, his first fight, first girlfriend. Cole would make sure his son got to experience these milestones even if it meant that he would never get to see him again. He would sacrifice his life for him.

Cole decided that he needed to stop running and to face the Cleaners in hope that he could negotiate with them. He shimmered to the Manor into the room where Prue and the boys were.

"Here, take him," Cole told Prue as he put the baby in her arms, knowing the Cleaners would arrive in a few seconds.

And they did.

"You can't escape. We always get what we come for," the eldest of the Cleaners said in a monotone voice.

"Just take me. Please, don't take him. He's an innocent. He hasn't done anything wrong," Cole pleaded.

The once powerful Belthazar was now begging. If his mother could see him now.

"The Charmed Ones will strip his powers. He can live as a mortal child. He deserves a chance. Just take me," Cole begged.

"We can't take that chance," another Cleaner said. "He's too powerful."

The Cleaners waved their hand and Cole disappeared. A moment later, the crying baby in Prue's arms was also gone.

Prue just stood there, tears streaming down her face, in shock. Her sister was dying and she just lost her brother and nephew.

"Cole! Ben!" Pheobe screamed, sitting up in her hospital bed, her heart pounding out of her chest.

It had felt like her heart had literally been ripped out and torn in half. Pheobe sat there, crying and clutching her heart.

**_So, how was it? For the ending I used the concept from the 150th episode that Cole talked about, how Piper dying would knock Leo out of whatever he was in. The loss of her love and her son shocked her out of her coma. Not very unique but whatever. Please review._**


	29. The Forgotten

_**Here's the next chapter. A special thanks to my muse for helping me get through writer's block.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 29-The Forgotten**

Pheobe lay in her hospital bed, sobbing and clutching her heart.

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

A nurse walked in and immediately called for a doctor when she saw Pheobe's breathing had become ragged. A doctor came in and gave her a sedative through her IV which calmed her down and brought her breathing back to its normal pace.

"You need to calm down Ms. Halliwell," the man told her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for the past few days," the doctor informed her.

Piper and Prue ran into the room each holding one of the boys.

"Oh my God. I'm so glad that you're okay," Piper said as she hugged her little sister.

"Me too. You scared me. Don't ever do that again," Prue said before also giving her sister a hug.

"I'll try not to," Pheobe said.

She sat up but was hit with excruciating pain, so she laid back down.

The nurse ushered Prue and Piper out so that she could check Pheobe.

When the nurse moved Pheobe's gown so that she could change the bandage on her stomach, Pheobe saw the stitches and staples across her abdomen.

"Was that from the accident?" Pheobe asked the nurse.

"I guess so," the woman answered her, not really sure.

It didn't look like the type of injury a person would sustain from being in a car accident. The only explanation for a wound like that was that this woman had had a cesarean C-section even though there was nothing on her chart that indicated she had recently had a child.

"When can I go home?" Pheobe asked.

"I'll have to ask the doctor. Probably a couple of days," the nurse said before walking out of the room, where she told Prue and Piper they could come back in.

"Help us," came a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Did you hear that?" Pheobe asked her sisters.

"Hear what?" Piper asked, bouncing Chris on her knee.

"Nothing," Pheobe answered.

**A Few days Later**

"Ready to come home?" Prue asked her little sister, helping her pack her stuff.

"God, yes. If I have to eat any more hospital food, I think I'll puke," Pheobe said.

"You mean like yesterday when you ate the jell-O," Piper teased.

"Jell-O is not supposed to taste like that," Pheobe retorted. "Let's go. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

Prue picked up her bag while Piper carried the kids and they left the hospital.

"Did you hear that?" Pheobe asked, as they walked out to the car.

"What?" Prue asked.

"It sounds like a baby crying," Pheobe said.

Prue pointed to a couple a few cars away, the woman holding a newborn baby.

"It's probably his or her feeding time," Prue explained.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Pheobe said, not really believing it.

When they arrived home, Pheobe walked aimlessly around the house, not really sure what she was looking for. She couldn't explain it, but something was missing.

She looked into the empty room that was across from her own. It was there that she heard the cry again and for a brief moment the room changed from being empty with white walls, to a baby boy's room where an infant was in the crib. After a moment it flashed back to normal.

She shook it off, unsure of what it meant and walked to her own room.

Her abdomen was still sore so she got her medication out of her purse and was about to walk down the stairs for a glass of water when she dropped the bottle which rolled under the bed. She reached down, trying not to hurt her stomach any more than she had to. Instead of the pills, she came across a box and pulled it out, not remembering what it was.

It was a small wooden chest and when she opened it, memories flooded her mind. These were Cole's things, things she had tucked away, not ready to get rid of them. She picked up each item, placing it next to her heart, remembering her love.

"Pheobe. Help Us. He needs you," a voice said.

This time Pheobe was sure that it wasn't her imagination. That was Cole. She would know his voice anywhere. She picked up the last item in the box, their wedding ring, a symbol of their love.

As soon as she picked it up, she was hit with a premonition.

_**So, how was it? If I was unclear, the Cleaners erased their memories of Cole coming back and the baby.**_


	30. Realization

_**Here's the next chapter. Only a few more chapters, I think. It's getting way too long.**_

**Chapter 30-Realization**

As Pheobe was hit with the premonition, she saw pictures of her pregnant, Cole standing beside her in the nursery. It then showed Cole standing in the nursery, a sad defeated look on his face before both he and the baby disappeared.

Pheobe came back from the premonition, crying, a look of pain covered her facial features.

"Piper! Prue!" Pheobe screamed as all of her memories began to come back to her.

"What is it?" Piper asked as she ran up the stairs, Prue only a step behind.

"We have to save them. They took them," Pheobe said, breathing heavy as she made her way to the attic.

"Pheobe, what are you talking about? Who took who?" Prue asked.

"The Cleaners. They took Cole and Ben," Pheobe explained as she flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Sweetie, Cole is dead and I don't know who Ben is," Piper told her little sister.

"Ben is my son and the Elders wanted him and Cole so they sent the Cleaners," Pheobe explained.

"I don't understand," Prue said.

"We brought Cole back and I was pregnant with Ben. I got in a car accident and while I was in a coma, the Cleaners came and took Cole and Ben," Pheobe stated.

Piper and Prue both wrinkled their noses in confusion, not remembering anything that their little sister was saying.

"Don't believe me?" Pheobe asked. "Leo!"

"Why are you calling him?" Piper asked, not ready to face her ex.

"Because he's the only Elder I know and I think he'll help us," Pheobe told her sisters.

A few minutes later, blue orbs entered the attic, and Leo appeared before them.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Leo said.

"I don't care. I want my husband and my son back," Pheobe told her former brother-in-law.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leo said, not sure of what he was supposed to say.

"Don't, Leo. I know you know where they are. Just tell me," Pheobe instructed him.

"I can't. The other Elders see them as a threat. I can't go against them," Leo told her.

"What about when Gideon viewed Wyatt as a threat? You went against him. You killed a fellow Elder," Pheobe said.

Leo just looked at the ground, refusing to look into the eyes of a woman who had just lost everything, knowing he was to blame.

"Please, Leo. I'm begging you. Help me. Help them," Pheobe pleaded.

Leo seemed to contemplate what his next words would be.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, knowing he was going against everything he believed in.

"I just need to talk to them. I know how to stop what's happening, but I have to see the Elders," Pheobe told him.

"I'll see what I can do," Leo said before orbing out.

_**Okay, so what do you think? Please review.**_


	31. The Meeting

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't plan on this happening but I was writing and it just came to me.**_

**Chapter 31-The Meeting**

Pheobe paced back and forth in the attic, dry tears clinging to her face, anxiously awaiting to hear from Leo. She tried to stay on the positive side but she couldn't help thinking about what would happen if they were not returned to her. She needed her husband and she hadn't even seen her son yet or held him. She mentally kicked herself for letting the Cleaners take her memories. If she had been stronger, a better wife, a better mother, maybe they wouldn't have been able to take her family. She didn't even see her son and yet she was already screwing up as his mother.

Prue walked into the attic.

"Have you heard anything?" Prue asked, hoping Leo would hurry up.

Prue had all of her memories back and the guilt had returned. She didn't fight hard enough. Her baby sister was in a coma fighting for her life and she couldn't even protect her husband and son for her.

"Not yet," Pheobe said, clasping her hands together as she began her pacing routine again.

"We'll get them back," Prue told her little sister.

"I hope so," Pheobe said. "Where is Piper?"

"Feeding the boys," Prue answered.

Both of them saw bright blue lights signaling that Leo had returned.

He stood before them, a solumn look on his face.

"Well, the bad news is that they denied your request for a meeting," Leo told them.

"And the good news?" Pheobe asked.

"If I orb you up there against their orders, we both get what we want, our families back," Leo said as he took her hand in his and began to orb.

When they reappeared, they were standing in a bright, white room.

"Leo, we told you that she could not come. You defied us," one of the Elders said as he took a step towards them. "You know the punishment for such an act. Your Elder title will be stripped and your wings clipped."

"I understand," Leo said, inwardly jumping for joy at the fact that he was free.

The Elder, then, turned his attention to Pheobe.

"We will not change our minds. They pose too much of a threat," the Elder informed her.

"They pose a threat? Cole has given himself to good and my son is just a baby. How could you?" Pheobe asked, tears forming in her eyes. We trusted you. You were supposed to be the upholders of good. You talk about threat and exposure but you just use that as an excuse to murder innocents."

"We didn't..." the Elder started.

"What else would you call it?" Pheobe screamed, interrupting him. "I was finally whole again. For two years I was alone, without my soul-mate, surviving only to fight on the side of good. After I lost him, the battle between good and evil took my mind off of him, helped me go on. I can't do that this time since I don't believe in fighting for something that betrayed me. There is nothing left for me to live for. You took away my will to live when you took my family."

Leo knew where she was going with this and pulled her away from the other Elders.

"Don't do this," he said, looking into her eyes, which held no fear, only determination.

"Go home to your family. Take care of them, Leo, and tell them that I love them," Pheobe told the man.

Leo tried to speak.

"Don't, Leo. I can't go through this again. I lost him once and I barely made it through it. Now losing him and Ben, I can't go on."

Leo didn't know what to do, so he took a step back from her . He understood her reasons. He would probably do the same if he lost Piper and the boys.

Pheobe turned back to the Elders.

"Return my family," Pheobe told them.

"We will not," the Elder answered.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said as she pulled a vial from her pocket.

The Elders took a step back and turned around, intending to run, afraid that they were about to be killed.

The head Elder turned back, not hearing an explosion and watched as the youngest of the Charmed Ones drank the potion, falling to the floor immediately afterwards.

_**So, how was it? Please review. I can't believe I was actually nice to Leo. Wow. I deserve a pat on the back. **_


	32. Resurrection

_**Ok, here is the next chapter. Only 2 more after this. Hope people are still reading this.**_

**Chapter 32-Resurrection **

"Leo, how could you let her do that? She was your charge," the head Elder blamed Leo.

Everybody's eyes were fixed upon the youngest Charmed One, who lay in a heap, not moving.

"It was her choice," Leo told them. "She didn't want to live without them. If anyone is to blame for her death, it's you. You have forgotten what it is like to be human, to love. They weren't just threats or exposure risks, they were people, her family. She loved them more than life itself and when you took them away, she just gave up."

The Elders just stood there not believing what they had heard come from Leo's mouth.

"Bring her back," Leo ordered them. "Without her, the balance is tipped on the side of evil and I know you don't want that."

"I am sure that the remaining Charmed Ones can handle it," the Elder told him.

The Elder raised his hand and as he did so, Leo turned into blue orbs and disappeared.

"Leo, where is Pheobe? How could you leave her up there with them?" Prue asked, outraged.

"She's dead," Leo said.

"They killed her? Orb me up there!" Prue screamed, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, they didn't. She killed herself," Leo told her. "And I can't orb. I'm not an Elder or a white-lighter anymore."

"No, Pheobe would never do that. You're covering for them, aren't you?" Prue screamed at him, masking her grief with anger.

"Prue!" Leo yelled in an attempt to break her free of the emotions she was lost in.

After a few moments, Prue's tears subsided and she started to talk in a clear manner.

"Why didn't you stop her? You were there," Prue asked.

"I couldn't. It was what she wanted," Leo explained.

"So, I've lost a brother, a nephew, and now a sister. How are we supposed to live with that?" Prue asked as she began to cry again.

Piper, hearing talking in the attic, walked in.

"What's wrong? Where's Pheobe?" Piper asked as she looked at Prue.

"Dead," Prue answered.

"What? That means that we're a Charmed One short. When the demons find out, we're dead. How are we going to protect ourselves . . . and the boys? Leo, get your ass up their and make the Elders bring her back," Piper demanded.

"I can't. They clipped my wings," Leo told her.

"Then we're screwed. We have no communication with the Elders, no Charmed Ones. We're sitting ducks," Piper said.

Prue was now sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"I think I know how to get Pheobe back. While we were waiting for Leo to come back, she wrote a spell to take us 'up there' incase Leo decided not to orb her," Prue said, trying to sound hopeful as she flipped through a notebook in search of the spell.

After about a minute of searching, Prue finally found what she was looking for.

"Got it," she said in victory as she ripped it out of the notebook.

"Prue, look out!" Piper screamed as a demon shimmered in behind her.

Before Prue had enough time to react, she was thrown into the wall.

"Blow him up!" Prue yelled as she struggled to stand.

Piper raised her hands, but her power didn't even phase the demon.

"Stupid witch. You're no match for me now," he said with a smug grin on his hideous face.

In a second, Piper found herself against the wall, bleeding.

"Leo, the boys," Piper said before blacking out.

Prue was finally able to stand and was now trying to knock the demon out using everything she could. She tried knocking him into the wall, but her powers only pushed him back a few inches.

Knowing that Wyatt would orb Leo and Chris to Magic School, Prue grabbed the piece of paper off the floor and ran to where Piper was. She held onto her sister's hand and recited the spell praying that it would work.

The demon was advancing on them and Prue said the spell faster. After the third time reciting the spell, both of them disappeared, barely missing the energy that had been hurled at them.

Prue breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed their white surroundings. She carefully tried to wake her sister who was still unconscious, but after not being able to do that, she decided to leave her there and search for an Elder who could heal Piper and hopefully bring back Pheobe.

Of course since they were 'up there', an Elder wasn't hard to find, and in a minute Piper had been healed.

"You have to bring her back. Without her, we'll die and evil will win out. Demons already know that Pheobe is dead, and they're going to keep coming after us until they kill us," Prue pleaded, desperate.

It took a couple of hours, but finally Prue had succeeded in convincing a few Elders to revive her. When enough of them pooled their powers together, it would be possible to revive a mortal and they did so.

The heap that lay on the floor slowly began to stir and Pheobe Halliwell-Turner stood up.

_**Ok, tell me what you think. I wasn't too fond of this chapter, but it was necessary and I think I'm being way too nice to Leo. It's freaking me out. **_


	33. Help Has Arrived

_**Okay, so I've suffered major writer's block and I guess that's my excuse for not updating in a while. I think that having the summer free has made me not have a schedule for updating my fics since I usually write at school. Oh, well. I'm trying and in a week, I'll be back at school so I hope my reviews will be more frequent. **_

_**Oh, and please check out my latest story, My Bloody Valentine. It's my fav. to write at the moment, but I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so please at least review it to tell me what you don't like, so I'll know what to fix.**_

_**Thanks go out to my muse for helping me get through writer's block. **_

_**Only one chapter to go after this one. And then an epilogue. **_

**Chapter 33-Help Has Arrived**

"I knew I wouldn't stay dead long. Where are they?" Pheobe asked. "You don't actually expect me to return to my witch duties without them?"

A blank look spread over the Elders' faces, no sympathy, no emotion.

Pheobe let a slight chuckle escape from her lips before starting again.

"Well then, I guess it's time for plan B. I'll be back in a minute," she said with an evil smirk. "Coming sisters?"

"There's a demon that we have to vanquish," Piper informed her sister.

"Sorry. I can't help with that. Not until they give back what they took from me," Pheobe told her sister.

"He can't be vanquished without the Power of Three. The boys..." Piper started.

"They boys are safe at Magic school. Don't pull that guilt trip on me. You of all people should understand why I'm doing this," Pheobe said. "Prue, how about you?"

"Whatever your plans are, I'm with you," the eldest Charmed One answered without a moment of hesitation and stood by her baby sister. "What do we do?"

"Hope ya don't mind being bad. Drink this," Pheobe told her sister and handed her a vial.

They both drank the potion and felt as a horrible sensation overwhelmed them both.

"Follow me," Pheobe exclaimed as she shimmered out.

The Elders stood speechless and wondered just how far this woman would go. Was she so far gone, devastated by her loss, that she would actually kill, hurt, make alliances with demons? She already had a demonic power. Would she continue at that rate? Not knowing made them more fearful than any threat that they had dealt with. Only time would tell.

"So what's your plan?" Prue asked when they appeared in the Underworld.

"No idea. I got as far as making the potion that would duplicate the shimmering power, and then I couldn't think of anything. Just thought we'd wing it," Pheobe explained to her sister.

"You don't have a plan?" Prue screamed.

"Not technically but I'm sure something will hit me," Pheobe said. "I won't stop until they're home."

"Then neither will I," Prue promised. "It's my fault. I didn't protect them."

"You did the best you could," Pheobe comforted her sister, which was easier than dealing with her own pain. "What does he look like?"

A smile crossed over Prue's face as the image of her young nephew filled her mind.

"He has Cole's blue eyes and a tiny bit of dark hair. Ten chubby fingers and toes. I remember looking at him and seeing you in him. He smiled and it was you, your same smile that's contagious. He has that perfect newborn baby smell," Prue said, as though the infant was right there.

She saw the look of pain on her baby sister's face and she pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get him back. We'll get both of them back. We just need a plan," she said.

"Wait, I think I have one. Follow me to the manor. I need a spell," Pheobe said before shimmering out.

Knowing that she would soon know what was going on, Prue followed her sister and waited for her plan.

After arriving in the attic, Pheobe started flipping the pages of the book of Shadows furiously.

"What are you look...?" Prue asked, but before she could finish the question Pheobe had already found what she had been searching for. "The Belthazar summoning spell? How is that going to help us?"

"I just need to reword it a little," Pheobe said as she scribbled it onto a piece of paper and then set off to work on rewriting the thing.

"I don't think Cole will come no matter how much you rewrite the spell," Prue informed her little sister with as much compassion as she could.

"It's not for Cole," Pheobe stated.

"I don't understand. Who else would the Belthazar summoning spell work on?" Prue asked as her baby sister stood up with an excited look on her face.

"Done!" she exclaimed and began to recite the spell.

"_Magic Forces black and white  
reaching out through space and light,  
be she far or be she near  
bring the mother of Belthazar here_."

There was a gust of wind and then a figure became present, a beautiful woman, long brown hair, stunning blue eyes. She looked no older than thirty-five but Pheobe knew that this was the right woman.

"You rang," the woman said as she looked at the two women, a wicked playing on her lips.

_**I finally updated. Yay for me! Please read and review. Hoping to end with 200 reviews if possible. Hope you like it**_


	34. How it Should Be

_**So, here's the last chapter aside from the epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Trying to update as fast as I can but school is killing me. **_

**Chapter 34-How it Should Be**

"I know this is probably the last place you want to be but I need your help, your son needs your help," Pheobe began, staring into the eyes of a woman who appeared not much older than herself.

"Belthazar? What happened to him?" the woman asked, becoming immediately more alert at the mention of her child.

"They were taken by the Cleaners, Cole and our son. The Elders said that they were a threat to good," Pheobe explained.

"Belthazar has a child?" Elizabeth seemed shocked by this statement.

"Yes, Ben, and the more time we spend talking, the less chance we'll have to save them. Will you help me?" Pheobe asked.

"What's your plan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something along the lines of an Elder hunt," Pheobe said, smiling.

"Ready when you are," the blue-eyed woman replied, the same sinister smile playing across her face.

Prue entered the room, then, carrying vials filled with a thick yellow substance.

"Ready," she said as she handed half of them to her baby sister.

All three women shimmered out and using another spell were able to obtain access to "up there" without having to orb.

They shimmered to a white room where many cloaked figures stood, discussing something that, by the tone of their voices, sounded urgent.

"Ya might wanna save that for the next staff meeting," Pheobe held up one of the vials as she said this, taunting them.

"You brought a demon. This is sacred. How could you be so reckless?" One Elder scolded her.

"Excuse me, I seem to have lost all respect for you and this so called sacred place. And she's not just a demon. She's also a mother. Meet Elizabeth Turner," Pheobe was thoroughly enjoying the moment and the disgust and fear evident on the Elders' faces.

"I will let you survive only if my son and his child are restored. Don't be foolish," Elizabeth warned as she let an energy ball form in her right hand.

"You think that we will obey you, demon," an Elder stepped forward, holding back a chuckle. "You are not too powerful for us."

That was all it took. Within a moment, the smug Elder had been reduced to a pile of ashes.

It was at this moment that all of Pheobe's emotions were unleashed. So much anger bottled up, so much pain. Even Elizabeth and Prue took a step back. Her vials were gone within seconds, a minute at the most, and she began to forcefully tear them from her older sister's arms and continue with her mission.

"I didn't even get to see my son, you bastards!" she screamed as she threw another vial, crying so much that a few of the vials missed their targets. "I was in a coma and you took them. I didn't even get a chance to fight or to at least say goodbye. You took the coward's way out, tried to make me forget."

An Elder attempted to stop the rampage, raising her hand to use her powers, but was stopped as Elizabeth threw an energy ball.

"Return them or the rest of you will die. Nine are already dead. You might want to think about your answer," Elizabeth encouraged them.

Pheobe, out of potion, fell to her knees, tears clouding her ability to see anything going on around her. She could hear nothing; feel nothing except for the pain flowing through her body, releasing itself in her mind. She couldn't think, couldn't move, in a daze. Too tired, and defeated, she lay on the white sterile floor, her eyes fixed on a location which held nothing but white, and began in a whisper a lullaby sung to her as a child.

"She must be sedated. Use the spell," an Elder instructed another, seeing this as their opportunity to stop any more deaths of their fellow Elders.

Elizabeth, surprised by her own feeling toward the woman, broken on the ground, stepped forward to protect her.

"You can't afford to lose any more Elders. It will drain your power," Prue explained. "All we want is our family. You give them back and no one else has to die. This never would have had to happen, but you insisted on taking them."

All that were left of the Elders deliberated on what their decision would be and after a few minutes, all nodded in agreement.

"Pheobe, its okay, baby. They agreed. You have them back. Can you hear me?" Prue asked, pulling her baby sister into her arms, afraid as she looked into her face and found nothing. "You're gonna be okay. Everyone's gonna be okay."

She gently kissed Pheobe's head and pulled back stray locks of hair that clung to her tear-stained face as she rocked her in her arms.

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth screamed.

"We need quiet, demon," An Elder spat at her. "To summon the Cleaners."

A man materialized and looked toward the ones who had summoned him.

"What do you need?" the man is white asked, waiting for a mission.

"Reinstate the lives of Cole and the infant Benjamin Turner," the Elder instructed of the man who obeyed with slight hesitation.

"Belthazar," Elizabeth cried, looking into the eyes of the child she hadn't seen in sixty years.

"Forgot to tell you about the last part of the agreement," an Elder stated simply as a force of energy flew from his hand and immediately made contact with Elizabeth's chest.

Cole was torn. He wanted to run to his mother, to say goodbye, but his wife was there, fragile, in the arms of her sister, being rocked as though she were only a scared child awake after a horrible nightmare.

"Take care of them. Don't worry about me. I would gladly choose this if it meant you and my grandchild could live a happy life," Elizabeth told her son, in the loudest tone she could use as her breath began to leave her.

Cole expressed everything he needed to with a simple look in her direction and seeing his mother pass away, ran to where his love was.

As Cole took Pheobe from Prue, she shimmered out to inform Piper of the miracle that had just occurred.

Holding onto her, Cole shimmered her to the manor, holding onto little Benjamin, not wanting to spend any more time than they had to "up there."

"Would you like to meet your son?" Cole asked, not really understanding anything about how they were all together, just enjoying the moment.

He placed the baby boy into his mother's arms and it seemed that he was the cure to her pain. She looked into his eyes and as she did, everything she felt left her, leaving only happiness and relief behind. Her eyes were once again full of life as she watched the newborn fidget with his tiny hands, attempting to figure out the meaning of them.

Pulling Cole closer to her, she was finally able to say that she had her family, a husband, a child. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him with all the force left in her before they both turned their attention back to the bundle held in her arms. For the first time, everything was how it should be.

_**And everyone is happy! I hope. Please review and I really hoped you liked it. Still have an epilogue to write**_


	35. Epilogue

**_So, this is the last part. My first fic that I actually ended. And over 200 reviews. I'm so excited that people seemed to like it. Thanks for reading and I hope that you'll read my other fics and review just as you did for this one._**

**Chapter 35-Epilogue**

Making her way into the manor with grocery bags full of things that Piper had insisted couldn't wait, Pheobe managed get them to the kitchen counter as she struggled to carry them along with little Potter, who quietly slept in his infant seat.

"Here," she exclaimed as she looked at her sister, who was busy cooking. "Do you know what traffic I had to battle to get this, along with carrying this little bundle around?"

She sat his carrier down and took the small infant out.

"You could have left him here. We would have watched him," Piper responded to her younger sister's stressed out words.

"I know. I just don't like leaving the kids when Cole and I can't be there," Pheobe told her as she proceeded to warm a bottle for the newborn. "It's not that I don't trust you and Prue. You know that I do. Right now I just can't do it. With everything that happened, I just haven't been able to leave them."

"I know, sweetie, but the kids are safe. The Elders agreed that as long as their demonic powers were stripped, you could raise them with no problems," Piper reassured her.

"Thanks, but for now I'll just play it safe. I won't give the Elders a reason to change their minds," Pheobe told her sister.

Piper, preparing for a formal dinner, carried what was needed to the dining room.

"And how is the most beautiful woman in the world feeling?" Cole asked as he walked into the room carrying two young children.

"Good now that you're home," she answered as she placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Mama," two year old Ben squealed as he held out a small stuffed bear.

"Is this for your baby brother?" she asked him smiling as he attempted to repeat her words.

Wanting to make sure that her children weren't feeling left out because of the new baby, she handed Potter to his father to feed him while she took time with the two young toddlers.

"Do you like Potter?" she asked her oldest child who nodded excitedly in response.

"Ma," Melinda cried as she held out her chubby arms.

"Come here, baby," she offered as she pulled the one year old into her arms. "Did you have fun with daddy?"

After only a few minutes, it was obvious that both of the little rugrats were due for their nap, as little Melinda let a yawn escape her mouth and Ben began to rub his eyes.

Seeing how tired the children were, Pheobe picked up her son and daughter and put them down for their naps before walking into the bedroom she shared with the man she loved.

"Little tired?" she playfully asked finding him sitting on the bed, eyes half open.

"Thoroughly exhausted," he said laying back on the bed.

"I gotta say that taking care of them was a lot easier in the alternate reality," she decided as she laid beside him.

"Yeah, because their births were more spaced out. Three kids in three years isn't exactly the easiest of situations," he said as he shut his eyes.

"I was afraid that if we wasted time, we wouldn't have our three children," she truthfully explained. "I don't think I've ever been this tired. Where's Potter?"

"Asleep," he answered drifting off himself and finding that since this would probably be the only time that all three kids were asleep at the same time, Pheobe also went to sleep.

An hour later, they were woken up and forced to the dining room by a very anxious Prue.

"A toast to Pheobe and Cole who, beating the odds, have reached yet another anniversary and have completed their family with little Potter," Prue announced which was followed by the clinking of wine glasses.

"And now let's eat 'cause I'm starving," Leo added before digging into his dinner.

"Manners, Leo. What are you teaching our boys?" Piper asked as she watched both Wyatt and Chris follow in their father's actions.

"Boys will be boys, Piper," Prue began.

"Yeah, I know that, Prue, but he could at least try to have some manners when we're eating...," Piper continued, the argument continuing on.

Watching her family, she finally felt whole. She watched as her husband fed their daughter, saw her son as he attempted to eat his food, most of it only landing on himself. Looking behind her, she found their two-week old son in his bassinet, who was content at the moment to listen to the noises surrounding him. Leo and Piper were together again and back to how they had been, their quirky bickering. She felt as though her life was finally right. Her family was finally whole.

_**Hope that ended good for everyone. Haven't ever done an epilogue so... Please review. All are welcome. If you didn't like it, please let me know what I can do to help my stories.**_


End file.
